Mustergültig – Good as Gold
by wine witch
Summary: Hermione Grangers kürzlich in den Ruhestand gegangene Eltern stürzen sich kopfüber ins dörfliche Geschehen und ziehen sie mit sich … mit einigen unerwarteten Konsequenzen. SS/HG, HDT-konform, jedoch ohne Epilog. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von "Good as Gold" von Camillo.
1. Kapitel 1: Politischer Selbstmord

Mustergültig – Good as Gold

Originaltitel: Good as Gold  
Autor: Camillo  
Übersetzt von Wine Witch  
Beta-Korrektur: Sun and Stars – vielen Dank für Deine sorgfältige und kompetente Arbeit!

Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ gehört JK Rowling. Autor und Übersetzer spielen lediglich in deren Sandkasten. Kein Geld, nur Spaß.

Anmerkungen der Übersetzerin:  
Herzlichen Dank an Camillo für die freundliche Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung.

Kapitel 1: Politischer Selbstmord

Christopher war gefährlich gelangweilt. Er hatte über sechs Jahre denselben Job gemacht. Seine Frau war glücklich, damit beschäftigt zu sein, Geld für gute Zwecke aufzutreiben. Seine Töchter hatten beide ihr Abitur geschafft und Studienplätze an angesehenen Universitäten bekommen. Seine Eltern hatten das Zeitliche gesegnet, ehe es auch nur notwendig war, ein passendes Altersheim zu finden. Die Arbeit konnte einem manchmal auf die Nerven gehen, jedoch war sie recht interessant. Aber nichts schien mehr richtig Spaß zu machen, einmal abgesehen von der quirligen Rothaarigen, die er kürzlich kennengelernt hatte – und die anscheinend ziemlich scharf auf ihn war.

Christopher hatte ein wenig Geld auf die Seite geschafft, und so beschloss er, sich etwas Nettes zu kaufen, um sich selbst aufzumuntern. Ein Kollege empfahl einen anderen Kollegen, der helfen konnte, und einige Monate später kaufte Christopher eine sehr hübsche Parterrewohnung in Islington. Der Kollege, der geholfen hatte, übergab ihm die Schlüssel an einen Donnerstag. An diesem Abend sagte Christopher seiner Frau beim Abendessen, er habe am nächsten Tag Besprechungstermine in Edinburgh, daher sei er erst Samstag zum Mittagessen zurück. Am Freitagmorgen begann Christopher damit, mit seinem quirligen Rotschopf in jedem Raum seiner neuen Wohnung Sex zu haben.

Leider führte die Kombination aus Waschmaschine, Küchenfenster und dem neuen Telefon mit Kamera, das dem so hilfreichen Kollegen gehörte, zum bei weitem beliebtesten Filmmaterial, das je eine Video-Hosting-Webseite geziert hatte. Es zeigte die Rothaarige – die auch als die ehrenwerte Abgeordnete von Bootle bekannt war – und Christopher – der als Premierminister, Erster Lord des Schatzamtes und Minister für den Staatsdienst des Vereinigten Königreiches bekannt war.

Aktienkurse für neue Technologie stiegen leicht an, und die Neuigkeiten überzogen jede Titelseite in Muggel England. Im _Tagespropheten_ gab es darüber nur einen kleinen Artikel am Fuß von Seite 6, und der wiedererstandene _Quibbler_ erwähnte gar nichts davon. Hermione Granger las jedoch sowohl den _Daily Telegraph_ als auch den _Tagespropheten_; daher wusste sie, was alles passiert war, und sie schlich sich sogar in ein Internetcafé, um während ihrer Mittagspause mehr darüber herauszufinden. Sie mochte Christophers Speckbauch nicht besonders, aber es sah so aus, als ob sich die Abgeordnete von Bootle gut amüsierte. Hermione schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, dachte über das Midlife-Crisis-Phänomen nach und schaute sich das Video der Gründlichkeit halber drei weitere Male an.

* * *

Vier Wochen später zog der vorherige Schatzkanzler in der Downing Street Nr. 10 ein. Bob Daniels war ein bescheidener Berufspolitiker mit einem guten Verständnis für Zahlen, und er war nicht wenig überrascht, dass seine Partei ihn für geeignet hielt, um ihn an die Spitze zu wählen. Seine Frau war über die ganze Sache extrem verärgert. Sie hatte Angst vorm Fliegen, und ihrer Meinung nach war die amerikanische First Lady ein schrecklicher Snob. Überdies vermisste sie ihren Garten in Warwickshire und mochte die neue Anti-Panzerfaust-Mauer auf der Rückseite von Nr. 10 nicht.

Am Abend nach Bobs Umzug hantierte er an seinem ergonomisch designten Lederstuhl in seinem Büro herum (Christopher war mindestens zehn Zentimeter größer als Bob), als eine Männerstimme sagte, „Entschuldigung! Der Zaubereiminister möchte sich gern vorstellen. Haben Sie eine oder zwei Minuten Zeit?"

Argwöhnisch, ob dies eine Art 'Willkommen an der Macht'-Witz war, kontrollierte Bob das Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch, sein Handy und die Fläche hinter ihm. Er konnte die Herkunft der Stimme dennoch nicht ausmachen.

„Nein, nein, ich bin hier drüben!" rief das Portrait eines Mannes, der freundlich mit der Hand winkte.

Bob blinzelte. Der Mann auf dem Portrait winkte ihm näherzukommen.

„Hören Sie, der Minister wird durch den Kamin kommen. Keine Panik, das ist ganz normal", fuhr das Portrait fort.

„Gut dann", sagte Bob. „Etwas, das MI5 entwickelt hat, stimmt's?"

Der Mann auf dem Portrait schmunzelte. „Nicht _ganz_", sagte er.

Ein Lodern grüner Flammen, ein wenig Ruß und eine praktische Vorführung von Verwandlungskunst an einer Topfpflanze später und ein sehr großer Mann mit glatter, schwarzer Haut und einem Diamantenohrstecker saß lässig auf dem Stuhl Bob gegenüber, als ob er dort schon viele Male gewesen sei.

„Hier ändert sich nichts, nicht wahr?" sagte der Mann. „Ich bin Kingsley Shacklebolt, und ich bin der Zaubereiminister in diesem Land. Sie brauchen über meine Leute nicht allzu viel zu wissen, denn die magische Bevölkerung genießt zurzeit eine stabile Phase. Falls irgendetwas passiert, was euch Muggel betrifft, werde ich Sie jedoch informieren."

„Die magische Bevölkerung?"

„Das ist richtig. Es gibt eine abgesonderte Gesellschaft von Hexen, Zauberern und magischen Wesen, die in Britannien leben. Die Muggelbevölkerung weiß nichts von uns, und genauso möchten wir das beibehalten."

„Muggelbevölkerung?"

Kingsley begann, ein wenig ungeduldig auszusehen.

„Ja, Bob. Grundsätzlich gilt, dass nicht-magische Menschen – oder Muggel, nichts über magische Menschen oder Kreaturen wissen. Nur, wenn Muggeleltern ein magisches Kind bekommen, oder wenn eine magische Person einen Muggel heiraten möchte, werden diese Regeln übergangen. Sie sind zum Beispiel Muggel. Ich auf der anderen Seite bin ein Zauberer."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Bob, der in Wirklichkeit überhaupt nichts verstand, aber der ziemlich gut darin war, einer Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. „Sie deuten an, dass diese _magische_ Bevölkerung instabile Perioden hat?"

„Aktuell schon seit langem nicht mehr", sagte Kingsley ruhig. „Wir hatten vor zwölf Jahren einen Parlamentsstreich und einen Bürgerkrieg, aber im Moment ist alles in Butter."

„Sie hatten einen _Krieg!_" zischte Bob. „Warum war das nicht in den Zeitungen?"

„Ah. Das war es, in gewissem Ausmaß. Erinnern Sie sich an die Katastrophe mit der Brockdale Bridge? An die ungewöhnliche Menge Schnee, die wir vor Weihnachten '97 hatten? Ersteres war ein terroristischer Anschlag, der die Intention der Gegenseite, an die Macht zu gelangen, signalisierte, und das Zweite war ein Nebeneffekt von deren Dunkler Magie."

„Wir hatten Weiße Weihnachten in Südengland wegen eines _magischen Krieges?_"

„Natürlich! Normalerweise würde das nicht passieren, nicht wahr?"

„Äh … Nein. Nein, ich glaube nicht. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass die Regierung das damals nicht wusste!"

„Nun, eigentlich wusste sie es. Ich habe hier sogar eine Zeit lang gearbeitet. Der Premierminister vor Christopher war ziemlich verärgert, als ich aufhören musste, aber ich habe einige sehr nützliche Tipps über Rückenärzte aufgeschnappt."

Bob starrte Kingsley ungläubig an.

„Aber was hat den Krieg verursacht? Wird es wieder passieren?"

„Wir hatten ein kleines Problem mit einem Zauberer namens Lord Voldemort, der Muggel nicht leiden konnte. Er wollte alle magischen Leute loswerden, die Muggeleltern hatten. Es war schrecklich. Wir konnten ihn nicht an die Macht lassen."

„Warten Sie eine Sekunde. Ich dachte, Sie sagten, _ich_ sei ein Muggel."

„Das stimmt."

„Wenn sich also eines meiner Kinder als, äh, magisch erweist, dann hätte dieser Lord Voldemort es getötet?"

„Möglicherweise. Oder es versklavt, oder ihm die Seele aussaugen lassen."

„Verdammte Scheiße!"

Kingsley lachte. Bob runzelte die Stirn. Dies alles hörte sich gar nicht gut an.

„Welche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen haben Sie ergriffen? Welche Garantien habe ich, dass meinen Leuten nichts von ihren zuleide getan wird?"

„Oh, Voldemort wurde auf dem Schlachtfeld getötet. Und die meisten seiner Anhänger wurden entweder getötet oder gefangen genommen und ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Wir haben heutzutage eine sehr gute Strafverfolgungsbehörde. Der junge Mann, der Voldemort getötet hat, arbeitet sogar dort."

Bob war durch diese Information nur leicht besänftigt, aber er hatte eine andere, dringende Frage, und es war beinahe Zeit für sein Abendessen.

„Also, zahlt ihr alle Steuern?"

Kingsley verzog das Gesicht.

„Wir zahlen Einkommensteuer an das Zaubereiministerium. Wir brauchen keine an die Muggelregierung zu zahlen."

„Nutzt ihr denn den staatlichen Gesundheitsdienst nicht?"

„Nein."

„Oder Schulen?"

„Nur die muggelgeborenen Kinder genießen die Grundschulausbildung, und deren Eltern zahlen ihre Steuern. Ich bin sicher … "

„Mülltonnen? Straßenbeleuchtung? Die Polizei?"

„Äh …"

„Auf den Straßen?"

„Äh, nicht viel."

„Definieren Sie, ‚nicht viel'."

Kingsley seufzte und zappelte auf seinem Stuhl.

„Schauen Sie, Bob. Ich bin im Moment ein wenig beschäftigt. Können wir ein anderes Mal darüber reden?"

„Ja, natürlich, Kingsley", sagte Bob höflich. „Aber ich will _alles _wissen."

„Sie wollen _alles _wissen_?_" rief Kingsley aus.

„Natürlich will ich das! Ich bin der Premierminister. Ich kann unmöglich einen ganzen Bereich der Gesellschaft nicht kennen!"

Eine von Kingsleys rundlichen Wangen bildete ein sehr nettes Grübchen, als er lächelte.

„Genau", sagte er, erhob sich und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Bobs Stuhl, an dem er schweigend etwas änderte, sodass Bob mit dem Rücken viel bequemer saß. „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann."

* * *

Der Premierminister war verzweifelt darauf erpicht, sein neues Interesse geheim zu halten – in der Politik war es noch schädlicher, einen Ruf als Exzentriker zu haben als den eines durchtriebenen Bastards. Bob und Hermione Granger konnten sich daher nur treffen, wenn sonst niemand anwesend war. Offensichtlich genossen der Stabschef, der Vizestabschef, der Politstrategiechef, der Leiter der Regierungsbeziehungen, der Leiter der Politischen Planung, der Pressereferent, der Leiter der Abteilung für internationale und wirtschaftliche Angelegenheiten, der Leiter der Innenpolitik und Strategie, der Leiter der Außen- und Verteidigungspolitik und die Frau des Premierministers höhere Prioritäten als Hermione. Daher nutzte sie ihr einziges Treffen, um ihr Gehalt zu bestätigen, das Steuerformular auszufüllen, auf dem Bob eindringlich bestand, und eine ausführliche Liste von 'Themen, über die Bob alles wissen sollte' zu entwerfen. Danach hatte sie ein Treffen mit Kingsley Shacklebolt, zeigte ihm die Liste, akzeptierte das Gehalt, das er nach einer winzigen Pause anbot und musste keinerlei Formulare ausfüllen, weil Magie eine wunderbare Sache ist.

In der Lage zu sein, ihr Gehalt zu verdoppeln, kam ihr ungeheuer gelegen, und Hermione genoss es sehr, gut recherchierte und schön präsentierte Berichte über die verschiedenen Aspekte des Lebens in der Zaubererwelt zu schreiben. Schnell wurde ihr klar, dass sie, wenn sie zu hart und zu schnell an Bobs Themen arbeitete, ihren lukrativen Job innerhalb eines Jahres verlieren würde. Um ihre Aufgabe so weit wie möglich in die Länge zu ziehen, verbrachte sie die meiste Zeit ihrer ‚Arbeitsstunden' damit, die Parterrewohnung in Islington, die sie sehr schnell und preiswert zu kaufen geschafft hatte, neu zu gestalten. Sie verbrachte außerdem viel Zeit damit, ihren Eltern zu helfen, in ihrer florierenden Zahnarztpraxis in Surrey klar Schiff zu machen, um sie – in Vorbereitung des Ruhestands – (wieder einmal) zu verkaufen.

Das einzig Ärgerliche am Leben war die Art, in der Hermiones Mutter permanent an ihr nörgelte, einen netten Mann zu finden und sich häuslich niederzulassen. In den Archiven und in der Bibliothek des Zaubereiministeriums arbeiteten keine attraktiven, intelligenten und geistreichen Männer. Oder bei W.H. Smith, wo sie all die Schreibwaren für ihre Schreibarbeit kaufte. Wenn sie mit ihren alten Schulfreunden etwas trinken ging, schien Dean Thomas gern ihren Busen zu begaffen, aber sie stand nicht wirklich auf ihn. Und Ron Weasley war, nun, Ron Weasley. Mit einem Schwanz wie ein Hengst und gelegentlich lustig, aber unglaublich unsicher und keine attraktive Langzeitperspektive.

* * *

Wie es in Britannien üblicherweise der Fall ist, verging der Sommer unbefriedigend schnell, und Hermiones dreißigster Geburtstag stand vor der Tür. Anders als Harry Potter, der förmlich darin schwelgte, große, laute, teure Geburtstagsfeiern zu organisieren, hielt sich Hermione nicht damit auf, viel Aufhebens zu machen. Sie war ziemlich erleichtert, als Harry und Ron ihr sagten, sie brauche sich um nichts zu kümmern, weil sie etwas Ruhiges, das Spaß machte, für ihr Geburtstagswochenende vorbereitet hatten. Alles, was sie tun musste, war, ein wenig praktische Kleidung und Schuhe einzupacken und am Freitagnachmittag um fünf Uhr an den Grimmauld Place Nr. 12 zu apparieren.

Hermione verbrachte die Woche damit, sich ein nettes, gemietetes Cottage in einer hübschen Gegend vorzustellen – der Lake District oder Dorset wären nett –, und holte ihre Wanderstiefel aus den Tiefen ihres Kleiderschranks hervor. Sie kam rechtzeitig im Potter'schen Haus an, um Harry und Ginnys zwei Kinder zu sehen, ehe diese zum Fuchsbau flohten, um das Wochenende bei Oma und Opa zu verbringen. Der erste Anfall von Besorgnis überkam sie, als sie eine bekannte, wurstförmige Segeltuchtasche auf dem Küchentisch sah. Sie sah aus wie ein Zelt. Verdammter Mist, es _war_ ein Zelt. Und im zarten Alter von achtzehn Jahren und acht Monaten hatte Hermione öffentlich geschworen, _niemals_ wieder zelten zu gehen, nie wieder.

Als Ron ihre Hand nahm und mit ihr Seit-an-Seit in einen dicht bewaldeten Teil von Gloucestershire apparierte, begann Hermiones Anfall von Besorgnis sich in missmutige Frustration auszuweiten. Als Harry und Ginny Potter, das Zelt und ein Picknickkorb mit einem unmissverständlichen, munteren _Knall_ erschienen, begannen die Dinge eine Art albtraumhafte Qualität anzunehmen.

Harry schlug vor, Hermione solle sich um die üblichen Schutzzauber kümmern, während er und Ron das Zelt aufbauten und Ginny das Abendessen richtete. Das Zelt war nagelneu und hatte offensichtlich zwei schalldichte Schlafräume. Ginny und Ron lächelten Harry beide beifällig zu. Hermione hob die Augen zum Himmel und ging auf Nummer sicher, indem sie still zu Gott und Richard Dawkins betete, ihr Stärke zu verleihen. Da sie vernünftig und freundlich war, beschloss sie, ihren ältesten Freunden eine Chance auf eine Erklärung zu geben, ehe sie der boshaften Seite ihrer Persönlichkeit die Zügel schießen ließ.

„Wessen Idee war es, im Forest of Dean zu zelten?"

Harry grinste sie an.

„Eigentlich war es meine. Ich dachte immer, es wäre schön, Ginny hierherzubringen und _mit _ihr die Nacht im Zelt zu verbringen, statt an sie zu denken, während sie meilenweit weg ist. Und ich dachte, es gäbe Dir und Ron eine Chance, … äh … ein paar alte Dämonen zu begraben, sozusagen."

„Also ist im Wesentlichen das Wochenende meines dreißigsten Geburtstags dazu geplant, Euer beider, deine und Rons Teenager-Selbstbefriedigungs-Phantasien zu erfüllen?"

Sie lächelten sie unsicher an. Diese Worte hätten sie nicht gebraucht, aber zumindest begriff sie schnell.

Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab und warf mühelos eine Reihe von Zaubern, die sie sich all die Jahre zuvor eingeprägt hatte. Ohne innezuhalten, fügte sie der Beschwörung noch einen Hodenjuckfluch hinzu und apparierte zur Hintertür ihrer Eltern.

* * *

„Hermione, Liebling! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Wir hatten dich nicht vor Sonntagabend erwartet. Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Zelten, Mama. Sie haben beschlossen, mit mir zelten zu gehen. "

„Gin und Tonic?"

„Lass Papa nicht einschenken."

Hermione konnte ihre Mutter den ganzen Weg zum Barschrank im Wohnzimmer lachen hören. Sie ließ ihre Handtasche mit einem zufriedenstellenden Rums auf den Küchentisch fallen, holte das Tonic Water aus dem Kühlschrank und wanderte in Richtung des alkoholischen Trostes. Sie fand ihre Mutter dabei, wundervolle Dinge mit einer grünen Flasche und einem großen Glas zu tun, und ihren Vater auf dem Sofa, der an seinem Kugelschreiber kaute und über zwei senkrecht im Kreuzworträtsel der aktuellen Ausgabe des _Telegraph_ nachdachte.

„Hallo, Hermione, alles Gute zum Geburtstag. ‚Englisch für ,brennend, gehen'."

„Hallo, Papa. Flamingo. Versuchst du, mich aufzumuntern?"

Hermiones Vater sah sie über den Rand seiner Lesebrille an.

„Ich habe einen anstrengenden Tag damit verbracht, all die überbewerteten Häuser abzulehnen, von denen deine Mutter glaubt, dass wir sie kaufen sollten, und jetzt, wenn ich gerade ein paar Minuten Frieden habe, stelle ich fest, dass sie eines unerwarteten Besuchers wegen entschwinden. Warum um Himmels Willen sollte ich versuchen, dich aufzumuntern?"

„Weil du mich mit Mama in der Küche reden gehört hast."

Hermiones Vater lächelte sein Papalächeln, zog sie zu einem Kuss auf die Wange zu sich hinunter und wandte sich wieder dem Kreuzworträtsel zu.

„Bitte schön, Liebling. Es gibt ein Cassoulet im Ofen und oben ein bequemes Bett. Du kannst deine Geschenke nach dem Abendessen aufmachen."

Hermione nahm von ihrer Mutter dankbar ihren Drink entgegen und erklärte ihren Eltern während des Abendessens, dass sie mehrere sehr gute Gründe hatte, sich nicht mit einem der Zauberer aus ihrem Bekanntenkreis häuslich niederzulassen. Ihre Geburtstagsgeschenke entpuppten sich als ein schrecklich gerüschtes, dabei peinlich durchsichtiges Nachthemd und ein Kochbuch mit außerordentlich komplizierten, romantischen Abendessen für zwei.

An nächsten Morgen kam mit der Post ein dicker, weißer Umschlag vom Maklerbüro Cobbledick und Dewhurst, seit 1954. Darin waren die Einzelheiten zu einem Haus mit drei separaten Schlafzimmern am Rand eines kleinen Dorfes namens Slapton Poppleford in Devon. Die Bilder zeigten ein solides Haus aus den 1930er Jahren, einen hübschen Garten und eine absolut wundervolle Aussicht. Neben dem ganzen Geschwafel enthielt der Werbetext des Maklers einige sachliche Informationen. ‚Preisgekrönter Pub', ‚eng zusammengewachsene Gemeinde, ‚Gegend von ungewöhnlicher Naturschönheit' und ‚zwanzig Autominuten von Exeter' – das alles erfuhr zustimmendes Gemurmel von Hermiones _beiden _Eltern. Wunder über Wunder, es schien, dass es das Traumhaus von Hermiones Mutter für den Ruhestand tatsächlich gab und zu einem Preis, den ihr Vater zu zahlen bereit war.

Mit einem Anruf bekundeten sie ihr Interesse, und dies führte zu einem Besichtigungstermin am folgenden Dienstag. Hermiones Vater sagte, er und seine Frau könnten bei der Gelegenheit die Gegend erkunden und buchte für zwei Nächte Zimmer mit Frühstück. Diese Entscheidung symbolisierte einen Wendepunkt. Als Hermiones Mutter ihren Kopf lange genug von seiner Brust hob, um zu fragen, warum er plötzlich so sehr auf einen Umzug aus war, zog Mr Granger an einer ihrer ergrauenden Locken und sagte, er habe diesen Ort betreffend ein gutes Gefühl.


	2. Kapitel 2: Christmette

Kapitel 2: Christmette

Hermione überlebte die Weihnachtsfeier des Ministeriums und Harrys alljährliche Butterbier- und Mince-Pie*-Orgie relativ unbeschadet. (Harry, Ginny und Ron zogen es vor, ihre Geburtstagslaune auf den Stress zu schieben, den Forest of Dean wiederzusehen.) Sie schickte Bob als Geschenk einen ausführlichen Kommentar zu Vergessenszaubern und zur Modifizierung von Erinnerungen bei Muggeln im 20. Jahrhundert und erhielt dafür eine offizielle Weihnachtskarte aus der Downing Street. Ihr Vater schätzte Bob, aber ihre Mutter hatte etwas für Christopher übrig gehabt und nannte die (ehemalige) Abgeordnete von Bootle die ‚rothaarige Schlampe'. Dennoch sollte man über eine Tochter, die eine Weihnachtskarte vom Premierminister bekam, nicht die Nase rümpfen, und so packte sie die Karte ein und nahm sie mit, um damit bei ihren Eltern anzugeben.

* Anm. der Übersetzerin:  
Mince Pie: traditionelles englisches, gefülltes Weihnachtsgebäck

Nachdem sie sich ein Foto des neuen Gartens der Grangers genau angeschaut hatte, apparierte Hermione am Heiligabend fast lautlos nach Devon. Mr Granger stand auf dem hinteren Rasen und bewunderte den Nachthimmel, als seine Tochter erschien. Er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, und sie liebte ihn sehr dafür.

„Hier ist mein Mädchen", murmelte er, als er sie in eine Daddy-Umarmung zog und sie auf die Haare küsste.

„Hallo, Dad. Wie ist es dir ergangen?" fragte sie.

Er lächelte sie an.

„Eigentlich überraschend gut. Ich würde so weit gehen zu sagen, dass die Dinge sich sehr gut entwickeln, und mehr kann man sich nicht wünschen. Komm, ich führe dich herum."

Hermione machte mit ihrem Zauberstab Licht, damit sie das leere Gemüsebeet, das Gartenhäuschen und den Komposthaufen genau betrachten konnten, dann begaben sie sich auf den Weg zur Terrasse auf der Vorderseite des Hauses. Es stand in einer Reihe von zehn ähnlichen Häusern, die an der Seite eines kleinen Tals gebaut waren. Eine Mischung aus hügeligen Weiden und Wintergetreide, unterbrochen von Waldstücken, Bauernhöfen und hohen, für Devon typischen Hecken erstreckte sich vor ihnen bis zum dunklen Streifen einer Koniferenpflanzung, die am oberen Ende der gegenüberliegenden Talseite stand. Auf der linken Seite schienen die Lichter von Slapton Poppleford, und man konnte einen sich schlängelnden Fluss durch die Bäume ausmachen. Mondlicht glitzerte auf Frost und Wasser und warf lange, scharfgezeichnete Schatten.

„Hinter diesem Hügel ist das Meer. Wir sind vor dem Wetter an der Küste geschützt, und anscheinend nutzen die meisten Touristen die größeren Straßen und umfahren das Dorf, daher ist es das ganze Jahr sehr friedlich", erklärte Mr Granger glücklich.

Hermione betrat das Haus durch die Vordertür und gab Mrs Granger einen Kuss, verstaute ihre Handtasche in einem der Schlafzimmer und bewunderte pflichtbewusst die neuen Gardinen, das schicke en-suite-Badezimmer und den offenen Kamin. Ihr Vater schenkte Sherry ein, und sie beide zogen sich ins Wohnzimmer zurück, während Hermiones Mutter das Essen fertigmachte.

„Es ist wunderschön, Papa. Ich freue mich, dass ihr euch anscheinend gut einlebt."

„Wir leben uns prima ein. Wir haben sogar einen vernünftigen Nachbarn, und deine Mama wird beim Dorf-Theaterstück mitspielen."

„Oh, nein! Welche Rolle hat sie bekommen?"

„Dornröschens böse Fee. Sie übt ihr böses Gelächter, seit sie die Rolle bekommen hat."

„Ach du grüne Neune! Das _tut _mir leid."

Hermiones Vater lachte herzlich.

„Nicht nötig. Die Mauern hier sind ordentlich dick, und sie ist glücklich. Überdies bin ich im Pub, während sie bei den Proben ist. Sie kommt danach auf einen halben Apfelwein herein und fährt mich nach Hause. Du kommst doch zur Aufführung, nicht wahr?"

„Ich schätze, das werde ich müssen, oder sie wird es mir ewig vorhalten. Wann ist es?"

„In den Frühling hinein. Wenn du an dem Freitag herkommst, führe ich dich zum Abendessen in den Pub aus, und wir können für die Sonntagabendvorstellung Karten besorgen."

Hermione erschauderte dramatisch. Sie war dem nie entwachsen, sich in Verlegenheit zu winden, wenn ihre Mutter in exhibitionistischem Verhalten schwelgte.

Das Abendessen verlief so nett, dass sich Hermione, als Mrs Granger ankündigte, sie gingen zur Christmette im Dorf, nicht die Mühe machte, zu sehr zu murren. Sie ging davon aus, dass ein flotter Marsch im Mondschein und ein wenig Gesang eine gute Idee waren, da die nächsten Tage voll von Leckereien auf Truthahnbasis und der tödlichen Weihnachtspuddingversion ihres Vaters sein würden. Hermiones Mutter beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel und war sehr zufrieden mit dem Mangel an Protest.

* * *

Eine einzelne Glocke, die von dem etwa siebzigjährigen Küster stolz geläutet wurde, klang ziemlich unregelmäßig vom gedrungenen, quadratischen und echt normannischen Turm der St. Bonifatius-Kirche. Das Kirchenschiff war klein und roch nach moderigen Gesangbüchern, heißem Kerzenwachs und Alkoholfahnen. Die Kirche war gestopft voll, was daran hing, dass die Sperrstunde des Pubs zeitlich wunderbar mit dem Beginn der Christmette zusammenfiel, und dass es gewöhnlich wie eine großartige Idee klingt, ein paar Weihnachtslieder laut zu schmettern, wenn man voll des Weihnachtsgeistes (und des Bieres) ist.

Ein kleines, blondes Chormädchen schaffte es, ohne Panne die erste Strophe von ‚Once in Royal David's City' zu trällern, und die größtenteils sturzbetrunkene Gemeinde fiel enthusiastisch in die zweite Strophe ein.

Während der Predigt entwickelten sich die Dinge etwas weniger würdevoll. Einige der einheimischen Jungs, die in der Dorfkneipe viel Spaß gehabt und die Weihnachtslieder mit Begeisterung gegrölt hatten, fühlten die Wirkung des letzten, hastig heruntergespülten Glases Lager. Sie schlurften ohne Missgeschick aus ihrer Kirchenbank und schlichen auf Zehenspitzen hinaus, um ihre Blasen zu erleichtern. Nachdem sie entschieden hatten, dass die tiefen Schatten auf der Rückseite der Kirche hinreichende Diskretion boten, konnte man das Geräusch von zwei gesunden, sich kräftig entleerenden Blasen und die dazugehörige Unterhaltung während der leisen Andacht des Vikars über die weihnachtliche Freude undeutlich vernehmen.

„Daher wurde die Geburt von Gottes langerwartetem Erlöser einer dunklen, müden und erschöpften Welt –"

„— hast du Cheryl denn abgeschleppt?"

„Noch nicht. Ich wünschte, ich hätte, sie hat so gei-le Titten."

„Vorsicht, Kumpel! Du solltest auf einem Friedhof nicht ‚Titten' sagen."

„Okay dann, sie hat einen gei-len Hintern –"

„– und diese erstaunliche Geschichte von Hoffnung und Liebe erfüllt uns an diesem Tag mit Freude."

Hermiones Vater schnaubte unschicklich, während ihre Mutter ein kleines Quietschen von sich gab und sich mit der Hand auf den Mund klatschte. Hermione biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte für einen oder zwei Momente hinauf in die Dachsparren. Als sie die Augen wieder senkte, bemerkte sie drei Bänke weiter vorn ein Paar breite Schultern, die recht offensichtlich vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit zuckten.

Die Schultern waren mit einem schönen, schwarzen Pullover bedeckt. Kaschmir, wie es aussah. Ein sehr sauberer, weißer Hemdkragen schaute aus dem Halsabschluss des Pullovers heraus. Darüber konnte man ein ordentlich rasiertes, männliches Genick sehen, das sich in eine glänzende Unordnung schwarzer Locken zusammen mit zwei kaum sichtbaren, aber offensichtlich harmonisch positionierten Ohren erhob. Aus irgendeinem unfassbaren Grund war die Kombination aus Muskeln, Sehnen, Knochen und Haaren, die zusammen die obere Hinteransicht des stillen Kicherers formten, extrem attraktiv, und Hermione fragte sich, warum sie dies nicht früher bemerkt hatte. Sie vergaß alles über Cheryls Bewunderer, während sie gespannt auf das nächste Lied wartete, um zu sehen, ob der Rest der Hinteransicht ebenso gut war.

Meine Güte. Sie war es tatsächlich.

Da sie nur wenige Male in der Kirche gewesen war, seit sie ihren ersten Zug nach Hogwarts genommen hatte und nie konfirmiert worden war, ging Hermione nicht zur Kommunion. Der geheimnisvolle Mann unterließ dies ebenfalls, daher bekam sie keine Gelegenheit, sein Gesicht zu sehen, bis zum Ende des Gottesdienstes nicht einmal im Profil. Um sie herum strahlten die Menschen einander an und begannen, Weihnachtsgrüße auszutauschen. Die kerzenerleuchtete Atmosphäre war erfüllt von Wohlwollen für alle Menschen, und Hermione war plötzlich sehr froh, dass sie gekommen war, weil sie ihrem hinreißenden Kicherer Frohe Weihnachten wünschen und sich dann vorstellen konnte, ohne zu hoffnungslos zu erscheinen. Dann ruinierte ihre Mutter alles, indem sie sie einigen der ältesten Dorfbewohner vorstellte.

„Mrs Baker! Frohe Weihnachten! Dies ist unsere Tochter Hermione."

„Hallo, meine Liebe. Das ist ein lustiger Name! Frohe Weihnachten für Sie. Es ist schön, dass ein paar von euch Neubürgern euch im Dorf sehen lasst, auch wenn Ihre Mutter ganz sicher nicht schüchtern ist, in die Öffentlichkeit zu kommen. Wo kommen Sie denn her?"

„Oh, Ich lebe eigentlich in London."

„Das würde ich nie tun! Ich habe einen Enkel, der in London wohnt. Vielleicht kennen Sie ihn?"

„Äh, wie heißt er?"

„Timothy. Timothy Baker."

„Oh, tut mir leid. Ich fürchte, ich kenne ihn nicht."

Mrs Baker betrachtete Hermione mit spürbarer Enttäuschung und redete mit einer Freundin mit befriedigend ausführlicher Kritik über die Solostrophe des Chormädchens weiter. Ein weiteres, faltiges Gesicht erschien.

„Miss Anning! Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„So gut, wie man es erwarten kann mit zwei acht Jahre alten Hüften in einem achtzig Jahre alten Körper. Wer ist denn diese junge Dame?"

„Dies ist Hermione, unsere Tochter."

„Sind Sie zu Weihnachten gekommen, nicht wahr?"

„Das stimmt, Miss Anning. Frohe Weihnachten!"

Dies brachte Hermione ein anerkennendes Lächeln ein. Sie spürte, dass sie den Bogen in den dörflichen Umgangsformen ganz gut herausbekam.

„Sie denken nicht darüber nach hierherzuziehen, oder? Wir könnten ein paar nette junge Leute wie Sie gebrauchen."

„Nein. Ich arbeite in London, sehen Sie."

„London, eh? Meine Großnichte arbeitet auch in London. Kennen Sie sie?"

„Ich _glaube_ nicht. Es ist eine sehr große Stadt."

„Nun, ich werde ihr auf jeden Fall sagen, sie soll nach Ihnen Ausschau halten. Hermione ist kein Name, den man oft hört, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, er ist recht ungewöhnlich ... Das ist sehr … nett von Ihnen."

Verrückte.

Nachdem sie dem Vikar für den Gottesdienst gedankt hatten (er schien von der Störung während seiner Predigt nichts zu ahnen), begannen Hermione und Mr Granger der Menge in Richtung Kirchentür zu folgen. Hinter ihnen hob sich Mrs Grangers Stimme zu schriller Lautstärke.

„Severus! Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden Sie hier sehen. Frohe Weihnachten!"

„Angela. Sie wussten haargenau, dass ich hier sein würde, weil sie mich letzte Woche auf der Post danach gefragt hatten."

Zum dritten Mal in ihrem Leben spielte jemand, der eigentlich tot sein sollte, ganz klar nicht nach den Regeln. Alle Nervenenden in Hermiones Haut schienen zu prickeln, als Adrenalin ihren Körper durchflutete – was eine extravagante Reaktion in Anbetracht der verschwommenen Unterscheidung von tot und lebendig in der Zaubererwelt war. Sie ließ ihre Hand in ihre Manteltasche gleiten und tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, als sie sich umwandte und den Gang der Kirche hinuntersah und Severus Snape erblickte, der gleich neben ihrer Mutter stand.

„Hallo, Severus!" sagte Hermiones Vater. „Waren Sie im Pub?"

Snapes dunkle Augen hoben sich von Mrs Granger zu Mr Granger und weiteten sich dann, als er Hermione bemerkte. Die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen vertiefte sich, und ein Muskel in seiner Wange flatterte. Genauso schnell war das Stirnrunzeln wieder verschwunden, und Snape plauderte mit Mr Granger, während er beide Hände in die Manteltaschen geschoben hatte.

„Ja, da war ich. Ich hatte einen wundervollen Abend damit verbracht, Matthews Jungs zu beobachten, wie sie um die Ehre, Cheryl Pugh zu befummeln, wetteiferten."

Hermiones Vater grinste.

„Dies ist unsere Tochter Hermione. Hermione, dies ist Severus – der Nachbar, den ich erwähnt habe."

Während Mr Granger sprach, beäugten Hermione und Snape einander vorsichtig. Hermione realisierte, dass Snape unter seinem Mantel einen schwarzen Kaschmirpullover mit V-Ausschnitt und ein weißes Hemd trug. Einen verrückten Moment lang fragte sie sich, ob sich jemand daran stören würde, wenn sie ihren Kopf wiederholt gegen die nächstgelegene Kirchenbank schlug. Sie beschloss, dass es unter den gegebenen Umständen sicherer war, sich so normal wie möglich zu benehmen.

„Hallo, Severus. Nett, Sie kennenzulernen."

Snapes rechte Augenbraue machte einen Sprung, und einen Moment lang leuchteten seine Augen in genüsslichem Amüsement.

„Ebenfalls, Hermione. Willkommen in Slapton Poppleford."

Hermione konnte ein Glucksen von ganz leicht hysterischem Gelächter nicht daran hindern, aus ihrer Kehle zu gluckern.

„Es _ist_ ein lächerlicher Name, aber er ist Angelsächsisch, also dürfen wir uns nicht beklagen", sagte Snape gedehnt. „Wie lange werden Sie hierbleiben?"

„Ich werde zu Neujahr zurück in London sein."

„Gut, gut. Wir wollen nicht, dass es Ihnen im verschlafenen alten Devon langweilig wird, nicht wahr?"

„Oh, ich bin heute Abend erst angekommen, und es ist schon ziemlich aufregend."

„Wirklich? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wieso. Neulich sagte ich Ihren Eltern, wie sehr ich den Frieden hier genieße. Es ist ein echtes Vergnügen, frei durch die englische Landschaft laufen zu können, ohne dass mich irgendetwas stört. Ich war sehr erleichtert, das Gehetze hinter mir zurücklassen zu können, wissen Sie."

Hermione blickte hoch in Snapes Gesicht. Sein Ausdruck war unergründlich.

„Ja, ich kann es mir vorstellen", antwortete sie. „Es muss schön sein, nicht nach der Pfeife eines Herrn _und_ Meisters zu tanzen."

Obwohl sein Mund teilnahmslos blieb, begannen Snapes Augen wieder in höchst beunruhigender Weise zu leuchten.

„Das ist in der Tat sehr schön. Ich fühle mich hier sehr zuhause."

„Kennen Sie meine Eltern gut?"

„Wir sind uns nur ein paarmal begegnet, aber sie scheinen freundlich zu sein."

Ein Strahl elektrischen Lichtes und das Schlurfen von Schuhen auf den Steinplatten zeigten an, dass der Küster zusammenräumen wollte. Die vier kamen dem alten Mann zu Hilfe, sammelten Gesangbücher und helle, rote Kopien von _Alte und Neue Hymnen_ ein, während sie alle Kerzen ausbliesen.

Verständlicherweise misstrauisch wegen Vergessenszaubern oder Schlimmerem beobachtet Hermione, wie Snape durch die Kirche kurvte, bis er sich einen unschön aussehenden, aber anscheinend gewichtslosen Stapel Bücher unter das Kinn geklemmt hatte. Innerhalb eines Augenblickes hatte er sie ordentlich auf einem Bord hinter dem Taufbecken aufgestapelt, ehe er allen anderen höflich dabei behilflich war, ihre Stapel abzusetzen. Er war noch immer schlank und blass, aber er sah keineswegs mehr wie die ausgemergelte, nervöse Vogelscheuche aus ihrer Kindheit aus. Kürzeres Haar hatte dankenswerterweise das verdrossene, schlaksige Auftreten vertrieben, und das mittlere Alter kleidete sein Gesicht genauso gut, wie die Muggelhosen seinen Hintern kleideten.

Als sie die Kirche verließen, griff Angela Granger nach der Hand ihres Mannes und marschierte sehr schnell davon, während sie ihn hinter sich herzog. Hermione sah mit Schrecken, dass sie in der Dunkelheit alleine mit Severus Snape gelassen wurde – der damit beschäftigt war, einen _Muffliato_ zu werfen, und der für ihr Wohlbefinden viel zu langsam weiterging.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass sie im Gespräch nicht die Rede auf Sie gebracht haben, aber wie kommt es, dass sie nicht wissen, wer _ich_ bin?" rief Snape aus.

„Sie hatten zuerst eine Scheißangst, mich nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Ich dachte nicht, dass es hilfreich wäre, ihnen von gruseligen Lehrern zu erzählen!"

„Wissen sie nichts über den Krieg?"

„Ich habe ihre Erinnerungen modifiziert und sie fortgeschickt, als … als die Dinge wirklich übel wurden. Der Status ihres Bankkontos nach zehn Monaten Reise durch Australien war danach eine praktische Ablenkung. Sie wissen, wer Voldemort war, und wofür er stand. Sie wissen, dass ich Campen hasse. Sie wissen, dass jetzt alles besser ist. Möchten Sie ihnen den Rest erklären, oder soll ich?"

„Merlin, nein!"

„Fein, dann. Ich hätte schwören können, ich hätte Sie an dem Schlangenbiss während der Schlacht von Hogwarts sterben gesehen. War an all dem Quatsch, den Sie uns über das Verkorken des Todes erzählt haben, etwas Wahres dran?"

„Nein, das war größtenteils nur Show. Die Fähigkeit, _Imperio _auf Lucius Malfoy zu werfen, ihm Vielsafttrank einzuflößen und ihn zu zwingen, mit _Legilimentik_ Zugang zu bestimmten meiner Erinnerungen zu bekommen, war definitiv kein ‚Quatsch'. Ich befahl ihm, die Information weiterzugeben – egal wie – falls er Potter sah, und brachte ihn dazu, an meiner Stelle zu Riddle zurückzugehen. Dann benutzte ich einfach Vielsafttrank, um Lucius' Gestalt anzunehmen und suchte selbst nach Potter weiter. Es funktionierte perfekt. Lucius war solch ein Wrack, dass Narcissa nicht viel dagegen einzuwenden hatte, und ich glaube, Draco war ein wenig erleichtert."

„Scheiße! In der Heulenden Hütte sagte Riddle sogar, dass Sie … äh … _er _sich wie Lucius anhörte. Waren _Sie _das in der Großen Halle nach der Schlacht?"

Snape steckte seinen Zauberstab ein und nickte selbstgefällig.

„_Weiß_ es sonst jemand_?_"

„Kingsley Shacklebolt weiß über meine fortgesetzte Existenz Bescheid. Er … schaute die Beweise an, entsorgte die Überreste von Lucius und begnadigte mich, sobald er offiziell an der Macht war. Die Entscheidung, meistenteils incognito zu bleiben, ist teilweise meine persönliche Vorliebe und teilweise tiefsitzende Gewohnheit – meine Arbeit erfordert keine öffentlichen Auftritte, und soweit ich weiß, war das nächste magische Geschöpf dreißig Meilen entfernt in Ottery St Catchpole."

„Sie wollten nie irgendeine Anerkennung, nicht wahr?"

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn Sie nicht versuchten, meine Motive zu analysieren. Sie erscheinen … unreif, im Nachhinein."

Hermione fragte sich, ob es möglich war, Snape zum Erschaudern zu bringen.

„Eigentlich ziemlich süß, wenn auch ein wenig ungesund."

Snape verzog das Gesicht und fasste seinen Nasenrücken zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. Offensichtlich war alles möglich.

„Eher _jugendlich_", murmelte er. „Und, dank Dumbledores konstantem Stochern und Drängen, in der Tat sehr ungesund. Ich habe anscheinend ein angeborenes Talent, mich in peinlicher Weise zu betragen, was wahrscheinlich der Grund ist, warum ich mit Ihrer Mutter zurechtkomme. Haben Sie sie schon beim Üben ihres Schauspieltextes gesehen?"

„Noch nicht. Ist es sehr schlimm?"

„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn würde ich sagen, es ist grauenhaft."

„Haben Sie vor, mich mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen?"

„Das ist verlockend, aber ich nehme an, Sie werden irgendwann wieder hier auftauchen. Vielleicht können Sie mich davon überzeugen, es zu lassen."

Hermione seufzte. Womit konnte sie einen Handel mit ihm abschließen? Ah, ja.

„Ich werde sowohl vom Ministerium als auch vom Muggel-Premierminister für denselben Job bezahlt."

Snape lachte sogar.

„Polstern Sie Ihr Nest aus?"

„Ziemlich nett sogar."

„Kingsley machte genau dasselbe, als er ein Auror war, der vorgab, ein Muggelsekretär zu sein. Sie haben entweder nichts zu befürchten, oder Sie sollten tatsächlich sehr vorsichtig sein. Ich bin nicht sicher, welches davon. Wenn wir beide den Mund halten, nehme ich an, es ist zum beiderseitigen Vorteil."

„Gut. Denken Sie einfach daran, wenn Sie meinen Eltern wehtun, werde ich Sie umbringen."

Snape hielt mitten im Gehen inne und wandte sich um, um Hermione anzusehen.

„Ihre Eltern sind bei mir absolut sicher."

„Versprochen?"

Er streckte die Hand aus und bot sie zum Schütteln. Hermione zögerte einen Moment und nahm sie dann. Im Gegensatz zu ihren kalten Fingern war sein Griff warm, trocken und fest.

„Ich verspreche es. Frohe Weihnachten, Hermione."

Hermione starrte nach oben in Snapes Gesicht und versuchte, einen sichtbaren Schauer von Erregung zu unterdrücken, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit Jahren dabei war, jemanden sehr attraktiv zu finden, der außerhalb der Seiten eines Buches existierte. Snape war sexy. Sie wollte ihn näher bei sich haben, um den Duft seines Haars und seines Körpers zu untersuchen. Sie wollte herausfinden, wie sich der Rest seiner Haut anfühlte. Sie war sich fast sicher, dass große Mengen Erregung und Lust entstünden, falls er sie küsste. Das Gefühl von Erleichterung war momentan so überwältigend, dass sie darüber völlig vergaß zu bedenken, was wohl das Objekt ihrer Zuneigung davon halten mochte, oder ob er zum Beispiel verheiratet war und drei Kinder hatte. Sie fühlte sich bestätigt. Dass die Wüste Gobi ein Abbild ihres Liebesleben war, war _gar nicht ihr Fehler_. Es war einfach nur ein Fall von niemals der richtigen Sorte Mann über den Weg zu laufen gewesen. Offensichtlich war es nicht hilfreich, dass die richtige Sorte Mann völlig glücklich damit war, die Zaubergesellschaft in dem Glauben zu belassen, dass er tot war.

Offensichtlich hatte die richtige Sorte Mann die Gewohnheit, die Gedanken von Leuten zu lesen, während sie ihn anstarrten; die Gedanken, die durch ihr Hirn rasten, waren magenkrämpfeverursachend peinlich.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken ließ Snape sachte Hermiones Hand los, zog verstohlen seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche, schnickte ihn, um den Anti-Abhör-Zauber zu deaktivieren und bog in einen kleinen Weg ab, wo er in den Schatten verschwand. Sie stand einen Moment still, während die Gedanken durch ihr Hirn taumelten, bis ein kleiner Ausbruch nervöser Energie sie dazu brachte loszutraben, um ihre Eltern einzuholen.

„Nun, Liebling, ihr scheint euch _sehr_ gut zu verstehen. Worüber habt ihr gesprochen?" fragte Angela sofort.

„Oh, nicht viel."

„Ich wusste es! _Wir haben_ einen Mann für dich gefunden."

„Mama! Sei nicht albern. Er, er, er … hätte kein Interesse."

„Nun, Du wirst dich einfach anstrengen müssen, um sein Interesse zu wecken. Er ist schrecklich attraktiv, und er schreit einfach nach einer Freundin."

„Er ist älter als ich!"

„Er sieht nicht älter aus als vierzig. Und du wirst auch nicht jünger, nicht wahr?"

_„__Mama!"_

* * *

Anmerkung des Autors:

Schulen im Vereinigten Königreich haben normalerweise ein Herbst-, Frühlings- und Sommertrimester. Nach der Hälfte jedes Trimesters war üblicherweise eine Woche frei, das nennt sich ‚Halbtrimester'. Heutzutage bekommen die armen Kerle, die in Devon zur Schule gehen, nur ein langes Wochenende.

Es ist nicht beabsichtigt, irgendjemandes Kirche zu beleidigen. Dies ist eine akkurate Darstellung, wie die Dinge liegen, zumindest in einem Dorf im Westen.


	3. Kapitel 3: Buhrufe und Pfiffe

Buhrufe und Pfiffe

Der Rest von Hermiones Weihnachten verlief ohne Zwischenfall, und wann immer Angela Granger versuchte, die Rede auf Severus Snape zu bringen, beobachtete Stephen den Gesichtsausdruck seiner Tochter und wechselte plötzlich das Thema. Insgeheim brachte Hermione viel Zeit damit zu, die Tatsache zu feiern, dass Snape am Leben und wohlauf war. Während sie sich zwischendurch daran erinnerte, wie seine Oberschenkel und sein Hintern in Hosen aussahen, wiederholte sie in ihrem Kopf ihr Gespräch wieder und wieder und versuchte, es mit ihren früheren Erfahrungen und mit dem, was Harry ihr erzählt hatte, in Einklang zu bringen.

Hermione war Snape völlig _normal_ vorgekommen. Er ging in die hiesige Kneipe und freundete sich mit seinen neuen Nachbarn an. Er sang Weihnachtslieder am Heiligabend. Er fand absurde Dinge amüsant. Er hatte freundliche Augen. Er hatte die Freiheit, Wollpullover zu tragen, durch die Landschaft spazieren zu gehen und alle seine elenden Erfahrungen in Hogwarts und vermutlich anderswo zu vergessen. Er kam offensichtlich gut mit ihrem Vater aus, und ihre Mutter blies ihm praktisch Puderzucker in den Hintern. Nun, das war eine Vorstellung, die sie nicht brauchte. Heftige Konzentration auf Snapes einsamen Hintern wäre definitiv geboten. Er könnte immerhin einsam sein. Er könnte ein bisschen nettes Streicheln brauchen, um ihn aufzumuntern …

* * *

Nach einer Woche, die ausschließlich aus Mahlzeiten, schrecklichem Weihnachtsfernsehprogramm und der Konstruktion von zunehmend absonderlichen Phantasien bestand, die (unter anderem) Severus Snape, Kaschmir und Kerzen beinhalteten, verbrachte Hermione den Silvesterabend im Tropfenden Kessel mit ihren Freunden. Sie war entschlossen, nicht bei dem Gedanken an Snape zu verweilen, der in einem Pub am anderen Ende des Landes saß und dem Neuen Jahr mit seinen Muggelbekannten glücklich entgegensah, wobei er sich vermutlich besser als sie amüsierte. Hermiones Entschlossenheit war derart, dass sie vom heißen Met, ergänzt von Feuerwhisky, sturzbetrunken wurde. Um Mitternacht beschloss sie, sich dieses Jahr nicht in einer Ecke zu verstecken und allen anderen beim Knutschen zuzusehen. Oder über die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu grübeln, dass Snape seit Weihnachten überhaupt nicht an sie gedacht hatte, während sie einige/die meiste/praktisch ihre ganze Zeit damit verbracht hatte, an ihn zu denken.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte sie in einem der Zimmer über der Bar mit dem schlimmsten Kater seit ihrem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag. Ihre Zunge vom Gaumen abzulösen, dauerte eine volle Minute. Ihre Wimpern aus dem Schmodder, der sie umgab, zu befreien, brauchte noch etwas länger. Als sie fast in der Lage war, richtig zu sehen, bewegte sich das Bett unerklärlicherweise, und ihr Kopf plumpste schmerzhaft gegen ihr Kissen. Ihre Erinnerung begann sofort, zufällige, verschwommene Bilder auszuspucken.

Dean. Dean Thomas. Wie er ihr einen Feuerwhisky gab, als die Leute lautstark den Countdown von zehn zählten. Der sie die Treppen hinaufzog, die sich für sie zu schnell aufwärts bewegten. Der sie mit weichen Lippen ungeschickt küsste. Der an ihrer Brustwarze saugte und versuchte, seinen alkoholisierten Penis unauffällig in einen hinreichend geschwollenen Zustand zu massieren. Sex, der immer und immer weiterging, weil sie beide zu betrunken waren, um zu kommen. Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie auf ihren Bauch fiel und japste, sie müssten aufhören, weil sie schläfrig wurde. Sie musste bewusstlos geworden sein, sobald sie zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Sie beschloss, innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten eine Dusche nehmen zu müssen, oder sie würde wirklich zu verwesen anfangen. Hermione tastete auf dem Nachttisch nach ihrem Zauberstab, rief krächzend ihre Kleider und Schuhe herbei und fragte sich, ob es möglich sei, liegend zu apparieren. Das Bett wackelte wieder, und Deans blutunterlaufene Augen erschienen neben ihr.

„Machst du dich auf den Weg?"

„Ja. Ich fühle mich nicht allzu gut."

„Ich auch nicht."

Für einen Moment sahen sie einander unbehaglich an. Schließlich rollte Dean sich auf den Rücken und schloss seine Augen. Hermione biss die Zähne gegen das Hämmern hinter ihren Augen zusammen und erhob sich vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position.

„Soll ich dich flohen?" fragte er.

„Wahrscheinlich besser nicht. Wir sehen uns nächstes Mal, wenn wir ausgehen?"

„Ja, okay. Bist du, du weißt, in Ordnung?"

„Mir geht's gut. Ich geniere mich ein wenig."

Dean öffnete ein Auge und schielte zu ihr hinauf.

„Kein Grund, Liebes. Wir waren beide sturzbesoffen. Ich habe mich auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, nicht wahr?"

Er hatte nicht unrecht. Er war großherzig in der Niederlage. Dies kontrastierte angenehm mit ihren Erinnerungen an Rons Eskapaden. Sie würde sich besser aus dem Staub machen, ehe die Stimmung kippte.

„Ich lasse ein paar Galleonen für das Zimmer da."

„Nicht nötig; ich habe gestern Abend bei Hannah bezahlt."

„Oh. Danke. Bis demnächst, schätze ich."

Hermione drückte ihre Siebensachen gegen ihre Brust, krabbelte aus dem Bett, konzentrierte sich auf den Gedanken an ihr gemütliches Wohnzimmer und disapparierte.

Einen zwei Tage dauernden, zaubertrankresistenten Kater zu überleben, war wirklich eine miserable Art, das Neue Jahr zu beginnen. Ärgerlicherweise wurde es noch miserabler durch das nagende Unbehagen darüber, was Severus Snape wohl über sie dachte. Obwohl sie sich ein wenig billig fühlte, weil sie einen betrunkenen One-Night-Stand gehabt hatte, ging ihn das wirklich nichts an. Die Unfähigkeit, Dean Thomas genügend in Erregung zu versetzen, damit ihm einer abging, ehe sie wegdöste, war jedoch ein echter Grund zur Besorgnis. _Falls_ Snape tatsächlich nach einer Freundin schrie, würde sie ihre Technik aufpolieren müssen. Der einzig erkennbare Silberstreif in Hermiones Neujahrswolke war der unwiderlegbare Beweis, dass sie nicht mangels Nutzung komplett zugewachsen war.

* * *

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Bob ein spezielles Interesse daran geäußert, in welchem Umfang Zauberer-Britannien auf Muggelstraßen angewiesen war. Kingsley hatte dieses Thema mit Beklommenheit beäugt und machte eine Notiz daneben auf Hermiones Liste:

‚Geh nicht zu sehr in die Tiefe. Nur registrierte Fahrzeuge!'

Die Nachforschungen im Januar nahmen daher etwa eine Stunde Wartezeit in Anspruch, während derer jemand aus der Abteilung für Magische Transporte die richtige Kiste Pergamente ausfindig machte. Hermione war ziemlich überrascht herauszufinden, dass neben zehn Autos des Ministeriums und dem Fahrenden Ritter offiziell nur sehr wenige Fahrzeuge benutzt wurden. Genau genommen gab es einen Reliant Regal Lieferwagen in Peckham, einen 1969er Dodge Charger in Glasgow und … – überraschenderweise – einen Aston Martin DB9, einen Porsche 911 und einen Range Rover in Melksham, die alle Draco Malfoy gehörten. Es zeigte sich, dass Mr Anti-Muggel ein heimlicher Autofreak war.

Hermione wusste genau, dass Arthur Weasley kürzlich einen gelben Volvo in seine öligen Finger bekommen hatte, und sie hasste den Gedanken daran, was der Zauberer mittleren Alters in seiner Gartenhütte damit vorhatte. Mit Snapes Ratschlag im Hinterkopf, vorsichtig im Umgang mit Kingsley Shacklebolt zu sein, beschloss sie jedoch, sich an die offizielle Version zu halten und Bob einen Bericht zu schicken, demzufolge in der Zaubererwelt nur fünfzehn Autos in Gebrauch waren. Sie war entsetzt, als sie einen Brief von Bob als Antwort bekam, demzufolge er als nächstes Thema das Zauberer-Finanzwesen angehen wollte. Dieses Thema würde ein Albtraum werden, weil – offen gesagt – niemand, den sie in der magischen Welt kannte, eine Ahnung von Wirtschaft hatte, und sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals dazu relevante Bücher auf der Arbeit gesehen zu haben. Hexen und Zauberer verdienten Galleonen, und sie gaben sie aus oder sparten sie. Dinge wie Inflation waren in normalen Gesprächen kein Thema – auch wenn sie sich vage daran erinnerte, wie ihre Eltern über den schlechten Wechselkurs von Pfund zu Galleonen gemurrt hatten. Hermiones Kopf sank in ihre Hände, als ihr klar wurde, dass die Kobolde die primäre Informationsquelle für Zaubererfinanzen waren. Sie war nicht gerade beliebt bei Gringotts.

* * *

Am folgenden Sonntagabend klingelte Hermiones Telefon, während sie in der Badewanne lag. Sie fluchte laut, schleuderte ihr Buch außer Reichweite der Wasserspritzer auf den Badezimmerboden, kletterte heraus und wickelte sich in ein Handtuch, während sie zum Telefon stolperte. Als sie abnahm, begrüßte ihr Vater sie. Seine Stimme hörte sich angestrengt an, als habe er Schmerzen. Hermione bekam vor Angst weiche Knie, und ihr Handtuch verrutschte rasant, als sie im Hintergrund einen schauerlichen Schrei gefolgt von schrillem Gelächter hörte. Es hörte sich so unheimlich wie Bellatrix Lestrange an. Sie war doch sicher nicht auch noch am Leben?

Um Hermiones Verwirrung noch zu steigern, tickte Stephen Granger völlig aus und begann vor Lachen zu keuchen, als ob sein Bauch vor lauter Lachen schon schmerzte. Was war mit ihm los? Wiederholter Gebrauch eines Kitzelzaubers? Genoss Snape ein bisschen Muggelhetze, obwohl er versprochen hatte, dies nicht zu tun?

„Tut… tut mir leid, Hermione. Es ist nur, dass deine Mama für die Aufführung übt, und … Severus hilft ihr. Oh, meine Güte! Du solltest sie _sehen_. Sie sieht komplett meschugge aus!"

„Ich kann es mir vorstellen."

„Es ist klasse! Du wirst es mögen."

„Okay, Dad. Könntest du mir vielleicht Severus geben?"

„Du willst mit ihm sprechen?"

„Ja, bitte."

Es gab ein Murmeln und ein polterndes Geräusch, und dann war der unverwechselbare Klang zu hören.

„Hallo, Hermione. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Was zum _Teufel_ war dieses Geräusch?"

„Das ist fein. Mir geht es auch gut, danke."

„Ich hatte beinahe einen Herzanfall!"

„Ja, sie macht es gut, nicht wahr?"

„Sie können nicht meiner Mutter beibringen, wie Bellatrix Lestrange zu klingen. Das ist völlig unpassend!"

„Viel besser als vorher, ja."

„Was zum _Teufel_ glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?"

Und dann drangen die drei Worte, die Hermione am allerwenigsten jemals von den Lippen von Severus Snape zu hören erwartet hätte, elegant aus dem Telefon und in ihr Ohr.

„Ich amüsiere mich."

„Amüsieren Sie sich auf meine Kosten, Severus?"

Snapes sanfte Töne wurden etwas weniger sicher.

„Entschuldigung? Ich kann Ihnen nicht folgen."

Also hatte er nichts über das Cruciatus-Spektakel in Malfoy Manor gehört. Bellatrix und die Malfoys hatten es offensichtlich hinbekommen, _dieses_ kleine Bisschen panische Illoyalität vor der alten Schlangenfratze verborgen zu halten. Sollte sie seine glückselige Seifenblase platzen lassen und versuchen, ihm mit Geschrei über Folter in Kriegszeiten Schuldgefühle zu verursachen? Wenn sie ihm sagte, dass er ein bösartiger, gedankenloser Vollidiot war, weil er alte Erinnerungen hervorholte, würde sie ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen.

Es kostete einige Mühe, aber Hermione verschluckte ihre Entrüstung.

„Schon gut. Ich erkläre es ein andermal."

„Sie sind am Wochenende hier, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das bin ich."

„Dann sehen wir uns am Samstagabend. Stephen hat gerade Schwierigkeiten, Luft zu kriegen, also reiche ich Sie an Angela weiter …"

„Nein! Ich war in der Badewanne, als das Telefon klingelte, und es ist mir zu kalt, schwatzend herumzustehen!"

Snapes sanfte Töne wurden ruhiger und in der Tat noch sehr viel sanfter.

„In der Badewanne? Haben Sie keinen Bademantel oder so etwas?"

Scheiße!

„Ich habe es mir anders überlegt, geben Sie mir Mama ans Telefon."

Nach einer Pause gehorchte Snape.

„Liebling! Wie ist es in London? Irgendetwas Neues in Sachen Liebe?"

„Mama, bitte fang nicht wieder damit an!"

„Nein? Oh, gut. Vielleicht taucht bald jemand auf. Severus war ganz furchtbar hilfreich, weißt du. Ich bin startklar für die Premiere!"

„Mama … möglicherweise muss ich arbeiten …"

„Was dein Papa dir zu sagen versuchte ist, dass er sich wirklich darauf freut, dich zu sehen. Er hat für Freitag einen Tisch zum Abendessen um acht Uhr reserviert, also sieh zu, dass du nicht zu spät kommst."

„Gut dann. Ich sehe euch beide am Freitag. Es war schön, mit dir zu reden. Liebe Grüße an Papa."

In Devon sagte Angela zu allen im Raum.

„Hermione schickt liebe Grüße und sagt, sie kann es kaum erwarten, euch beide zu sehen!"

In London trat Hermione mit ihren kalten, nackten Füßen gegen die Wand. Es tat weh.

„Mama. Ich bitte dich. Bitte beschäme mich nicht!"

Angela Granger kicherte boshaft.

„Ich bin sicher, Severus freut sich wirklich auch darauf, dich zu sehen."

„Du bist doof, Mama! Ich lege jetzt auf."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Liebling. Bis bald!"

Sobald Hermione wieder in ihrem Bad saß, realisierte sie, dass am Samstag der vierzehnte Februar war. Sie schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie den Valentinstag mit ihrem Vater und Severus Snape verbringen würde, während sie ihrer Mutter dabei zusah, im Dorftheaterstück Bellatrix Lestrange zu imitieren.

* * *

Der Gemeindesaal war ein eingeschossiges, spätviktorianisches Gebäude mit steilem, gedecktem Dach. Es roch nach Bohnerwachs und ältlichen Rentnern. Der größte Teil des Saals war mit Reihen stapelbarer grauer Plastikstühle gefüllt, mit Ausnahme einer etwa kniehohen Bühne an einem Ende, die trickreich hinter einem sehr großen Paar verschossener grüner Samtvorhänge verborgen war.

Als Hermione und ihr Vater darauf warteten, zu ihren Plätzen geführt zu werden, konnten sie Fetzen von Gesprächen anderer Leute hören.

„Wenn ich es einmal gesagt hätte. Ich habe es hundert Mal gesagt. Dieser Baum _muss_ gefällt werden …"

„Also _ich_ habe gesagt, ‚Gib ihm Mangold; das isst er'!"

„Ich hoffe, die Tombola ist besser als letztes Mal. Ich habe seitdem ein Glas Stangenbohnenchutney im Schrank …"

Ein älterer und übereifriger Herr in einem Jackett und einer Regimentskravatte beugte sich über Hermiones Eintrittskarte, um sie genau zu prüfen, gerade als Severus Snape hinter ihnen auftauchte.

„Abend, Stephen, Hermione. Einen schönen Valentinstag."

Hermione drehte sich sofort um, um Snape anzusehen, und entzog dabei dem Möchtegern-Platzanweiser versehentlich ihre Eintrittskarte. Stephen Granger lächelte vor sich hin, zog stattdessen sein Ticket hervor und schaute über seine Schulter.

„Hallo, Severus. Du hast mir keine Rose mitgebracht, und ich habe seit Wochen damit gerechnet!"

Snape zog Richtung Hermione eine Augenbraue hoch und brachte ihre Zehen dazu, ein wenig vor unterdrückter Aufregung zu zucken. Er sah noch besser aus, als sie ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Besonders, als er ihren Vater anlächelte und sagte, „Ich hatte aber eine Rolle parfümiertes Pergament mit einem zu meinen Ehren gedichteten Sonnet erwartet. Uns beiden scheint eine Enttäuschung bestimmt zu sein – wir können nur hoffen, dass die abendliche Unterhaltung den Schmerz lindern wird."

Hermiones Vater lachte so laut, dass der Platzanweiser, der seine Eintrittskarte hielt, einen Schritt zurück machte und mit einer korpulenten Dame in einem malvenfarbenen Jackett zusammenstieß. Als er sich wieder entwirrt und seinen Schnurrbart geglättet hatte, hatte Snape Stephen und dann Hermione zu zweien ihrer Plätze geleitet, für sich selbst den am Gang belegt und begonnen, mit der Dame, die die Tombolalose verkaufte, zu verhandeln. Hermione feierte still die Tatsache, dass Snape sich offensichtlich den Platz neben ihr ausgesucht hatte.

„Bitte sehr, Stephen. Du kannst ein paar rosa Lose anstatt einer Rose haben. Und hier sind ein paar grüne für Hermione. Dreihundert vierundneunzig sieht für mich wie eine Glückszahl aus."

Hermione nahm ihre Losröllchen mit einem hübschen Erröten und mit nicht ganz ruhiger Hand entgegen. Wollte Snape andeuten, dass ihre auch ein Ersatz für eine Rose waren? Zählten sie als ein Valentinsgeschenk? Warum glitzerten seine Augen wieder vor heimlicher Heiterkeit?

Die Lichter in der Halle wurden gedämpft, und die Unterhaltungen im Publikum erstarben. Die Pianistin begann, die Ouvertüre zu spielen. Sie war absolut grottenschlecht, und es kostete Hermione volle fünfzehn Sekunden, einen stillen Kicheranfall zu unterdrücken. Snape und Hermiones Vater fielen dem zum Opfer, als sich eine Minute später der Vorhang öffnete, die Bühnenbeleuchtung anging und fünfzehn Bewohner von Slapton Poppleford, gekleidet als Schauspiel-‚Dörfler' im Namen der Amateurdarstellungskunst ‚Oh What a Beautiful Morning' umfassend und gründlich verunstalteten.

Das Lied endete, das Publikum applaudierte, und nach einigen sehr schlechten Witzen und ein wenig Slapstick Comedy, bei der es um eine falsche Sahnetorte ging, informierte Mrs Kipling, die Frau des Bäckers, das Publikum, dass die Königin eine Tochter namens Rose geboren habe. Oben im Schloss (sie deutete zur Rückseite der Bühne, wo ein passables Bild eines Schlosses auf einem Hügel zu sehen war) gebe es ein großes Fest. Alle Feen von Pantoland seien natürlich dazu eingeladen.

Als die Dörfler die Bühne lautstark verließen und bei ihrem Abgang die Kulissen zum Schwanken brachten, und als vier Mädchen im Grundschulalter unerklärlicherweise eine nicht ganz salonfähige Tanzvorführung begannen, zog Snape ein Exemplar des _Daily Telegraph_, einen Stift und eine Tafel Schokolade vom Honigtopf aus seiner Manteltasche. Er reichte Hermione die Schokolade und neigte seinen Kopf, um ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern, „Ihre Mama ist erst in der nächsten Szene dran, dann genau vor der Pause, und ein bisschen direkt am Ende. Wie stehen die Chancen, dass wir dazwischen das ganze heutige Kreuzworträtsel lösen können?"

Hermione schenkte Snape ihr charmantestes Lächeln und flüsterte zurück, „Ziemlich gut. Besonders, wenn das dunkle Schokolade ist."

„Es ist genau genommen Milchschokolade mit Rosinen und Haselnüssen."

„In dem Fall legen wir besser gleich los."

Ein Woge eines zitronigen Aftershaves und ein Hauch warmer Atem an Hermiones Ohr, als Snape sein Einverständnis signalisierte, genügten, ihre weiblichen Teile köstlich prickeln zu lassen. Eine berauschende Kombination aus Severus Snape, einem Kreuzworträtsel, Schokolade und einem dunklen, überfüllten Raum verwandelte den Abend blitzschnell in das verrückteste Erlebnis, das sie jemals gehabt hatte. Während das Publikum enthusiastisch dem Abgang der Tänzer von der Bühne applaudierte, öffnete sie die Schokolade und brach ein Stück für ihren Vater ab. Snape steckte seine Hand wieder in seine Tasche und brachte auf dem Papier den Bereich mit dem Kreuzworträtsel zu einem sanften Leuchten.

„Praktischer Zauber, wenn man etwas sehen möchte, das Muggel nicht sehen können", murmelte er gegen ihr Ohrläppchen. „Meine Mutter las immer gern im Bett, aber mein Vater hatte einen leichten Schlaf."

Hermione nickte, ohne zu registrieren, was Snape ihr erzählt hatte. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, sobald seine Nase ihre Schläfe berührt hatte. Sie hatte Gänsehaut an Stellen, die sie nie zuvor gefühlt hatte. Als sie die Augen öffnete, um den Anblick von fünfzehn Dorfbewohnern aufzunehmen, die hastig als gute Feen und Fee-eriche wiedergeboren waren, kämpfte Hermione darum, sich zusammenzureißen. Es war an der Zeit, intelligent zu handeln, trotz allem physischen Drang zum Gegenteil. Es war Zeit, das Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Angela Granger in einem Flackern grünen Lichts auf die wackelige Bühne sprang, mit wildem Haar und verrücktem Gelächter, hatten sie drei Zeilen ausgefüllt. Während Snape Hermiones geweitete Augen und ihr sehr offensichtliches Zusammenzucken mit zunehmend unangenehmem Maß an Verständnis beobachtete, präsentierte Angela stolz ihren Part.

„Wie könnte ihr es wagen, eine Party zu schmeißen, ein Fest zu feiern?  
ich wurde nicht eingeladen, wurde sogar am Tor aufgehalten.  
Ich bin Belladonna, eine bekannte Fee und bin es nicht gewohnt, dass Türsteher mir sagen, ich stünde nicht auf der Gästeliste.  
Vergesst mich – auf eigene Verantwortung, ignoriert mich, und ihr werdet dafür zahlen.  
Ich werde eure kleine Prinzessin verfluchen und euch diesen Tag bereuen lassen.  
Wenn das kleine Mädchen picklig und immer schlecht gelaunt ist, wird sie gehen, wohin sie nicht soll. Sie wird euch ignorieren und grübeln. Sie wird ein Spinnrad finden, euren Rat wird sie übergehen. Sie wird sich in ihren kostbaren Finger stechen, und ihr Leben wird vergehen!"

Das Publikum buhte und pfiff laut. Angela alias die Fee Belladonna lachte bösartig und zielte mit ihrem recht realistisch aussehenden Zauberstab drohend auf die lautesten Leute. Ein kleiner Junge in der vordersten Reihe begann zu weinen.

„Das kannst du nicht machen!" rief der König nach einer ungemütlich langen Pause, weil er vergessen hatte, dass er zu sprechen dran war.

„Pass auf!" kreischte Angela. „_Punctum Pollex!_"

Mit einem Knall und einer Rauchwolke aus einer Theaterstichflamme verschwand sie außer Sicht. Das Publikum keuchte auf, und der weinerliche Knirps war zu hören, als er seine Mama fragte, ob dies wirklich Magie war. Hermione blickte erstaunt. Ihre Mutter erntete stürmischen Beifall. Snape hatte die Lage genau richtig eingeschätzt; die verdrehte und verrückte und absurd melodramatische Bellatrix Lestrange _war_ ein perfekter Schauspiel-Bösewicht, und die Tatsache, dass ein Muggel daraus Vorteil zog, wenn auch unwissentlich, war das Sahnehäubchen obenauf.

„Oh, schauen Sie", murmelte Snape, als eine gute Fee allen mit wenig überzeugendem Optimismus mitteilte, dass alles gut würde, weil einhundert Jahre lang zu schlafen viel besser sei als zu sterben. „Hier ist ein Hinweis für mich: ‚Prinzipiell wie ein wirklich schlechter Apfel.' Neun, drei, drei, vier."

„Verdorben bis ins Mark", zischte Hermione sofort zurück.

Snape kritzelte für einen oder zwei Momente. Es war seltsam, ihn einen Kugelschreiber mit solcher Gewandtheit handhaben zu sehen.

„Absolut richtig. Ich habe hier ‚Topf voll Schmiere, kicken', in drei Worten – drei, zwölf, sechs –, übrigens mangels eines besseren Satzes."

Hermione dachte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen nach. Inzwischen begannen zwei Männer mittleren Alters, die für den Unfug mit der Sahnetorte in der ersten Szene verantwortlich waren, eine Diskussion darüber, ob Prinzessin Rose der launischste Teenager Pantolands war oder nicht. Das Publikum wurde gebeten, in dem Streit Partei zu ergreifen und grölte tatsächlich mehrmals ‚oh, ja, das ist sie'. Sogar Snape und Hermiones Vater fielen einmal mit ein.

Letztendlich wurden die streitenden Männer vom König und der Königin von Pantoland abgelöst. Die Kinder im Publikum fanden die Tatsache, dass die Königin eigentlich ein Mann in einem Kleid war, schrecklich lustig. Besonders, als der König die Königin in den Hintern zwickte, und die Königin wie ein Schwein quiekte. Die Unterhaltung wandte sich ernsteren Themen zu, darunter die Chancen der Prinzessin, einen netten, reichen Ehemann zu finden (was für ein sechzehnjähriges englisches Mädchen ein wenig harsch erschien, aber in der Literatur sind schon seltsamere Dinge passiert).

„Ins Fettnäpfchen treten!" rief Hermione aufgeregt und vergaß dabei, ganz leise in Snapes Ohr zu flüstern.

„Sch…!" sagte eine Dame in der Reihe hinter ihnen.

Snape wandte sich in seinem Sitz um und starrte die Frau an. Sie fummelte am Riemen ihrer Handtasche herum und schaute betont auf die Bühne mit einem ,Ich-weiß-gar-nicht-was-los-ist-Gebaren', bis er sich wieder nach vorn drehte. Er seufzte, streckte die Beine in den Gang aus, schlug die Knöchel übereinander und lehnte sich zurück, bis sein Kopf fast auf Hermiones Schulter ruhte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sangen der König und die Königin ein Duett über die Freuden der Ehe.

„Das ist es, warum ich keine Freunde habe. Für eine Weile geht alles glatt, und dann gehe ich hin und tue etwas unentschuldbar Idiotisches. Sie kannten Bella offenbar besser, als ich dachte."

„Um eine halbe Stunde lang in den Teppich der Malfoys beißend besser", flüsterte Hermione, wobei sie diesmal daran dachte, leise zu sprechen und ihren Kopf zu neigen, sodass ihre Nase sogar in Snapes Haar landete, ehe sie sprach.

Gleichzeitig bekam sie eine Nase voll ab. Wie nicht anders erwartet, duftete es nach Haar. Glücklicherweise roch es nicht wie schmutziges oder verrauchtes Haar. Stattdessen verströmte es einen leichten Duft nach Teerseife, genau wie die etwas teureren Anti-Schuppen-Shampoos.

„Ich bezweifle, dass es Ihnen wichtig ist, aber ich wusste es wirklich nicht."

„Es ist mir in der Tat wichtig. Es ist in Ordnung. Mama ist gut. Sie wird wirklich glücklich sein."

Stephen Granger wandte sich ihnen zu und fand seine Tochter nasentief im Haar seines Freundes. Seinen Freund schien das überhaupt nicht zu stören, aber alle Leute um sie herum achteten nicht mehr auf das Geschehen auf der Bühne, sondern beobachteten Snape und Hermione mit verschiedenen Abstufungen von Animosität. Stephen lehnte sich hinüber und schalt seine Tochter mit einem Unterton von Unbehagen.

„Wirst du dich gerade hinsetzen und still sein! Du störst Einheimischen!"

Hermione und Snape gehorchten sofort. Sie mochten beide peinlich erröten, aber es war im Gemeindesaal zu dunkel, um es zu sehen.


	4. Kapitel 4: Wechselkurs

Wechselkurs

Als die Fee Belladonna wieder auf der Bühne erschien, um sich hämisch (in schrecklichen Reimen) über die unvermeidliche Dummheit von Teenagern und den Erfolg der Racheaktion mit dem Spinnrad zu freuen, zuckte Hermione wieder zusammen. Snape zuckte mit keinem Muskel, aber sie dachte, sie habe ein kleines, trauriges Seufzen aus seiner Richtung vernommen. Dies war erfreulich. Welchen besseren Weg sollte es geben, Snape zu beeindrucken, als sich gnädig und nachsichtig zu benehmen?

Um sicherzustellen, dass er keine Milde erwartete, steckte Hermione seine Schokolade ein und verbrachte die Pause entweder auf der Toilette oder mit einer verblüfften Miss Anning im ausführlichen Gespräch über die Wirkung des feuchten Wetters auf ihre arthritischen Gelenke. Bei der Tombola gewann sie nichts, und sie teilte den Rest der Schokolade während des zweiten Akts gezielt mit ihrem Vater.

Zum offensichtlichen Vergnügen vieler männlicher Zuschauer schaffte Prinz Charming (eine langbeinige Grundschullehrerin namens Sarah) es, das Schloss zu finden, Prinzessin Rose zu küssen und beim Singen die Töne zu treffen. Sobald die Prinzessin erwacht war, versprach die Fee Belladonna reuig, sich zu bessern und eine Therapie zur Aggressionsbewältigung zu machen. Das Publikum fiel in die Lieder zum Mitsingen ein (mit Ausnahme von Snape, dessen Augenbrauen himmelwärts schossen, als er Hermione und Stephen dabei beobachtete, wie sie einander zu übertönen versuchten), und die Kinder bekamen gerade genügend Süßigkeiten zu essen, damit es schwierig wurde, sie zu Bett zu bringen. Schließlich bekam Angela Granger eine ohrenbetäubende Runde Applaus und wurde zur geschlossenen After-Show-Party im Pub mitgeschleppt. Das Dorftheaterstück war für ein weiteres Jahr vorbei.

Als Stephen, Hermione und Snape den Gemeindesaal verließen, begann es zu regnen. Stephen grummelte etwas, dass er das Auto holen müsse, um seine angeheiterte Frau in den frühen Morgenstunden heimzufahren, und marschierte für einen wohlverdienten Becher Tee nach Hause. Snape wartete, bis er und Hermione allein waren, beschwor eine Netzspinne aus der Hecke auf der anderen Straßenseite herbei und verwandelte sie feinsäuberlich in einen Golfschirm, der genügend groß war, um sie beide zu schützen. In der Nacht nach Hause zu schlendern, egal, bei welchem Wetter, schien eine seiner Spezialitäten zu sein.

„Bin ich in Ungnade gefallen?" fragte er schüchtern.

„Mehrfach, stelle ich mir vor. Sie müssen inzwischen daran gewöhnt sein."

„Touché."

„Keine Sorge. Sogar meine ältesten Freunde schaffen es regelmäßig, mich zu verärgern, wissen Sie. Harry ist sogar an dem Zwischenfall mit Bellatrix schuld. Das Tabu war ihm entfallen, als er wütend wurde."

„Oh, um Himmels Willen, ich bin kein _solcher_ Idiot!"

„Historische Beweise sagen anderes, fürchte ich. Es braucht jedoch nicht viel, um sich bei mir lieb Kind zu machen."

„Definieren Sie, ‚nicht viel'."

„Oh, ich glaube, das ist etwas, was Sie selbst herausfinden müssen."

Snape wirbelte den Regenschirm erst in die eine, dann in die andere Richtung. Wassertropfen flogen in alle Richtungen.

„Würden Würstchen mit Kartoffelbrei und eine Flasche Rotwein bei mir zuhause etwas bringen?"

„Mit Zwiebelsauce?"

„Natürlich."

„Und Erbsen und Ketchup?"

„Ketchup _und_ Sauce?"

„Absolut."

„Sie verhandeln hart und kulinarisch fragwürdig."

„Das ist mein letztes Angebot. Nehmen Sie es an, oder lassen Sie es bleiben."

„Ich habe große Bedenken, aber ich nehme an, ich verdiene sie. Ich bin einfach überrascht, dass keine glühenden Kohlen und nackte Füße dazugehören."

„Hat _irgendjemand_ Ihnen jemals einen Vertrauensbonus gewährt?"

Snape schürzte die Lippen, während er nachdachte.

„Nun, Dumbledore, zumindest teilweise. Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass er so milde gewesen wäre, hätte er nicht eine kleine Schwäche für zornige junge Männer gehabt."

„Sie veräppeln mich!"

„Gar nicht. Die alte Queen hatte zwei Vorlieben, die beide ein Y-Chromosom hatten."

Sie brauchte eine halbe Minute.

„Verweiblicht, oder ein bisschen Dunkel?"

„Kluges Mädchen. Er beschloss außerdem, dass, wenn seine Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nur für ein Jahr blieben, könne er jedes Mal genauso gut etwas Nettes für's Auge haben."

„Ich kann Quirrell, Lockhart, Remus und Sie verstehen, aber Mad-Eye Moody ist sicher weit hergeholt …?"

Snape grinste garstig.

„Im Gegenteil. Moody war der Einzige von uns, mit dem Dumbledore jemals eine _Beziehung _hatte. Ich wette, Barty Crouch Junior hatte den Schock seines Lebens, als er in Hogwarts ankam."

Sie kicherten, sahen einander von der Seite an und kicherten wieder. Inzwischen hatten sie das Ende der Gasse erreicht, die zu Snapes Haus abbog. Er gab Hermione eine Wegbeschreibung, und sie verabredeten sich für den folgenden Samstag zum Abendessen. Ehe Snape in der Dunkelheit verschwand, überreichte er ihr galant den Regenschirm.

* * *

Am Montag fand Hermione heraus, dass die Bibliothek des Ministeriums _keine Bücher _über das Zaubererfinanzwesen enthielt.

Am Dienstag fand sie heraus, dass die Bibliothek von Hogwarts _keine Bücher _über das Zaubererfinanzwesen enthielt.

Am Mittwoch gönnte Hermione sich einen Haarschnitt, ging mit Ginny Kleider einkaufen und schickte eine Eule an Bill Weasley. Er antwortete nicht.

Am Donnerstag um die Mittagszeit hatte Bill immer noch nicht geantwortet. Kingsley Shacklebolt war einigermaßen überrascht, einen außerplanmäßigen Flohanruf zu erhalten, aber er nahm ihn an und lauschte Hermiones Anfrage mit allem Anschein höflicher Aufmerksamkeit.

„Aber die Kobolde kümmern sich um all den Geldkram, Hermione", sagte er. „Sie scheinen einen guten Job zu machen, und ich möchte sie lieber nicht verärgern, indem ich mich einzumischen versuche."

„Also gibt es im Ministerium keine Information über Finanzpolitik?"

„Nein. Wir haben das seit dem Ende der Koboldkriege nicht gebraucht, und offen gesagt, müssen wir so viel wie möglich Platz in den Archiven schaffen. Wenn du darauf bestehst, für diesen blöden Bericht Informationen zusammenzustellen, schlage ich vor, du versuchst es bei Gringotts."

Am Freitag ging Hermione zur Bank und fragte den Direktionsassistenten, wo sie Informationen über magische Wirtschaft, Finanzgesetzgebung und Steuerpolitik bekäme. Der Direktionsassistent lächelte sie an und zeigte ihr all seine spitzen Zähne, während er seine gegabelte Zunge liebevoll über seine Augen schnellen ließ.

„Wir haben eine umfangreiche Bibliothek. Alle Informationen, die Sie benötigen, sollten dort verfügbar sein."

„Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Natürlich, Madam."

„Exzellent. Könnten Sie mir zeigen, wo sie ist?"

„Sie müssen ein Antragsformular ausfüllen, dreifach, und es mit eingeschriebener Eule an den Direktor senden. Er wird einen Termin für Sie arrangieren. Für den Termin werden Sie Ihre Tasche, Ihren Mantel und Ihren Zauberstab bei der Sicherheitsabteilung überprüfen lassen müssen. Ich nehme an, Sie sprechen fließend Gobbledygook?"

„Ah. Nein. Leider nicht."

„Ich glaube, acht Bücher in der Bibliothek sind illustriert. Die Fotografien der Gringotts Zweigstelle in Albanien sind _besonders _interessant."

Hermione nahm ein Antragsformular und ging direkt zu Flourish und Blotts, um sich ‚Gobbledygook autodidaktisch'-Bücher anzusehen. Sie fand heraus, dass das Koboldalphabet vierundvierzig Buchstaben hatte und apparierte wirklich sehr schlecht gelaunt nach Hause.

* * *

Völlig unsicher, in welche Kategorie gesellschaftlichen Umgangs Würstchen mit Kartoffelbrei bei Snape zuhause fiel, sagte sich Hermione streng, dass sie nicht zu aufgeregt werden sollte, und dass Snape nur versuchte, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, ein unsensibler Arsch zu sein.

Wie sehr sie sich schönmachen sollte, war deshalb eine subtile und vielschichtige Frage. Wenn sie peelte, wachste, zupfte, cremte, ihre Nägel lackierte und ihre beste Unterwäsche anzog, wäre sie für alle Fälle vorbereitet. Aber sie würde vielleicht völlig grundlos viel Aufwand betreiben. Aber vielleicht würde sie ihre Chancen reduzieren – gemachte Erfahrungen sagten ihr, dass eine ordentliche Bikinilinie _und_ glatte Beine ihre Anziehungskraft signifikant zu mindern schienen, während Monatshöschen und haarige Beine sie unwiderstehlich machten.

Nach eineinhalb Stunden im Bad und eine halben Stunde Starrens in ihren Kleiderschrank kam es zu einem Kompromiss. Glatte Beine und Achseln, aber wilde Schamhaare. Saubere Haare und ordentliche Augenbrauen, aber kein Nagellack. Eyeliner und Mascara, aber kein Lidschatten. Zahnpasta und Mundwasser, aber keine Zahnseide. Zueinander passende Unterwäsche, aber weder Seide noch Spitze. Ein kurzer Rock mit dicken Strumpfhosen und flache Stiefel. Ein enger Pullover, halb verdeckt von einer Jeansjacke.

Der kleine Spiegel über dem Schminktisch kicherte und sagte Hermione, sie trüge genau die gleiche Art Kleidung, die sie für eine Verabredung in Hogsmeade mit Viktor Krum getragen hatte, außer, dass sie jetzt drei Nummern größer war. Nach kurzem Stöbern in ihrer Kleidung zog sie schwarze, geschneiderte Hosen, einen enganliegenden schwarzen Pullover und hochhackige Stiefel an. Sie hoffte, nicht zu sehr wie Severus Snapes kleine Schwester auszusehen. Eine Vision von zueinanderpassenden Kleidern, ein enormer, kerzenbeleuchteter Tisch, laut kratzendes Besteck und eine wahre Armee von Hauselfen drohten sie zu überwältigen.

Als er die Eingangstür öffnete, trug Snape tatsächlich ein Paar zerbeulte Cordhosen und einen braunen Kapuzenpullover. Über der Schulter hatte er ein Küchenhandtuch, einen Grillhandschuh in der einen und eine Flasche Wein in der anderen Hand. Er betrachtete Hermione für einen Moment, drückte ihr die Flasche in die Hand, bat sie, die Schuhe auszuziehen und den Wein zu öffnen, und verschwand dann eilends einen Korridor hinunter, der vermutlich in die Küche führte.

Nicht zu formell also.

Auf einer Seite der Diele stand eine Tür leicht angelehnt, also kämpfte sie sich aus ihren Stiefeln, nahm den Wein wieder in die Hand und ging auf Erkundungstour. Die Tür führte in ein großes Wohnzimmer, komplett mit Bücherregalen, Art-Deco-Lampen, einem offenen Kamin, einem enormen Sofa und einem nützlich aussehenden Kaminvorleger. An einer Wand hing eine ziemlich gute Meereslandschaft. Ab und an brachen Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolken und glitzerten auf dem Wasser.

„Haben Sie den Wein schon aufgemacht?"

Snape betrat den Raum mit zwei von seinen Fingern baumelnden, leise klingenden Gläsern.

„Nein, noch nicht. Sorry."

„Nun, beeilen Sie sich. Ich lechze danach."

Der verzauberte Korken erzeugte ein zufriedenstellendes Ploppgeräusch. Snape goss ein, reichte Hermione ein Glas und stieß seines dagegen, bevor er trank.

„Ich dachte, wir essen in der Küche, aber dort ist es im Moment ein bisschen chaotisch. Ich hoffe, Sie sind hungrig."

„Am Verhungern. Ich hatte eine Scheißwoche, und ich hoffe, die Zwiebelsauce wird mich aufheitern."

„Was ist los?"

„Oh, nur Arbeit. Ich nehme nicht an, Sie können Gobbledygook, oder?"

„Das hängt davon ab, was genau Sie wissen wollen. Wir können beim Essen darüber reden, wenn Sie möchten."

„Ja, bitte. Ich mag übrigens Ihr Gemälde. Von wem ist es?"

„Es ist ein früher Edmund Diggory. Achtzehnhundertfünfundsiebzig, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Hermione tappte sofort für einen genaueren Blick hinüber.

„Hölle und Teufel, der Wert muss …"

„… Wenn Sie viel Glück haben, werde ich Ihnen eines Tages vielleicht erzählen, wie viel es genau wert ist. Aber jetzt muss ich mich um die Erbsen kümmern und schauen, ob sich der Abwasch wieder beruhigt hat. Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Hermione nickte einfach und starrte weiter das Gemälde an. Sie beschloss, dass es sie sehr interessierte, womit Snape seinen Lebensunterhalt verdiente. Sie fragte sich auch, warum ein Mann, der ein Millionen-Galleonen-Gemälde besaß, keinen Hauselfen hatte.

Der fragliche Mann informierte sie in säuerlichem Ton, dass der Gedanke, ständig jemanden um sich zu haben, der gezwungen war, seinen Befehlen zu folgen, in ihm Brechreiz auslöste. Und dass freie Hauselfen derzeit so in Mode waren, dass verfügbare so rar wie Hühnerzähne waren.

Sie kamen erst dazu, über die Arbeit zu sprechen, als Hermione ein Stückchen ihres letzten Würstchens in die wilde Mischung tunkte, die sie aus Ketchup und Sauce produziert hatte. Snapes Blick schwenkte mehrere Male zwischen seinem Teller und der Tomatensauce, ehe er der Versuchung nachgab und nach der Flasche griff, während er sagte, „Also wozu wollten Sie etwas über Gobbledygook wissen?" in einer Art Versuch, sie von dem, was er gerade tat, abzulenken.

„Sie wissen, dass ich für den Muggelpremierminister arbeite?"

„Mhm."

„Nun, ihm reichte das übliche Geschwätz des Zaubereiministers über Hexen und Zauberer nicht. Er verlangte _Details_.

„Ah."

„Es ist zu riskant, den Premierminister mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen. Ich meine, schauen Sie, was mit dem amerikanischen Präsidenten passiert ist! Kingsley dachte, es sei eine gute Idee, mich unglaublich langatmige Berichte zu den Themen auf der Liste schreiben zu lassen, über die Bob Bescheid wissen will, und letztendlich würde es ihn langweilen, oder er würde abgewählt, und damit wäre die Sache abgehakt."

„Bob?"

„Ja, Bob. Er ist wirklich ein netter Kerl. Jedoch ein bisschen ein Verwaltungshengst und _sehr_ an Geld interessiert."

„War er nicht Schatzkanzler, bis Chris sich seine kleine Episode erlaubte?"

„Das stimmt … Sagten Sie _Chris?_"

„Wir waren zusammen in der Grundschule. Er war damals schon ein hinterhältiger kleiner Bastard."

„Meine Güte. Ihre Schule muss interessant gewesen sein, mit Ihnen und Lily ..."

„Wechseln Sie nicht das Thema."

„Richtig. Entschuldigung. Wo war ich?"

„Sehr an Geld interessiert."

„Genau. Bob will alles darüber wissen, wie die Britische Zaubererwelt sich finanziert. Aufgrund von ein paar Kommentaren, die er über Polizei und Straßenbeleuchtung gemacht hat, habe ich den Eindruck, er denkt an einen Versuch, die nicht-Muggel dazu zu bringen, eine Art Kommunalsteuer zu zahlen."

Snape verschluckte sich an dem Wein, an dem er gerade nippte. Es war gut, dass er braun trug. Er wischte seine Nase und seine Augen mit seiner Serviette ab, richtete warme Luft aus seinem Zauberstab auf seine Brust und starrte Hermione zornig an.

„Das wird absolut _nicht_ passieren."

„Wäre das so sehr schlimm? Ich könnte dabei helfen, einen reduzierten Steuersatz zu vereinbaren. Das Geld könnte direkt aus den Verliesen der Leute genommen und bei Gringotts gewechselt werden."

„Nein!"

„Ich dachte, Sie seien über Ihre Probleme mit Muggeln hinweg!"

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun!"

„Das können Sie jemand anderem weismachen, Snape."

„Hören Sie mir zu, Hermione. Ist es Ihnen jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass es einen sehr guten Grund dafür geben könnte, warum die Kobolde für die Galleonen verantwortlich sind? Warum alles Wissen in Gobbledygook ist? Warum all die Leute, mit denen Sie gesprochen haben, nicht interessiert zu sein scheinen?"

„Goblins sind gut im Bergbau. Und sie lieben Gold mehr als alles andere."

„Stimmt. Aber fällt Ihnen noch ein anderer Grund ein?"

„Nein."

Snape stand auf, steckte seine Hand in seine Hosentasche und zog eine Handvoll loses Kleingeld heraus. Er setzte sich wieder und ließ das Geld auf den Küchentisch fallen, ehe er eine Galleone in die Hand nahm.

„Strecken Sie Ihre Hand aus."

Er ließ die schwere Goldmünze in Hermiones Handfläche fallen. „Was ist das?"

„Es ist eine Galleone."

„Woraus ist sie gemacht?"

„Gold."

„Was glauben Sie, wie viel sie wiegt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Jede Münze wiegt etwas mehr als eine halbe Unze. Es ist ein wenig anderes Material darin, damit sie nicht zu weich ist, aber es ist exakt eine halbe Unze reines Gold in dieser Galleone."

Ein Licht begann ihr aufzugehen. Hermiones Augen weiteten sich, während Snape seinen letzten Mundvoll Kartoffelbrei aß.

„Was ist der aktuelle Kurs von Muggelgold im Vereinigten Königreich?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe nie darüber nachgedacht."

„_Genau_. Und Sie sollen eigentlich auch verdammt nicht darüber nachdenken. Zu Ihrer Information, eine Unze Gold ist aktuell dreihundertdreiundsiebzig Pfund und achtundvierzig Pence wert. "

„Na sowas!"

„Wenn Ihnen ein Zauber gelingt, um eine Galleone wie einen American Eagle aussehen zu lassen, könnten sie sie unglaublich leicht für vierhundertzehn Dollar verkaufen. _Das_ ist es, warum die Kobolde sich um das Geld kümmern, und die braven kleinen Hexen und Zauberer sind darauf getrimmt, dem nicht so viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Die Dinge waren früher einfacher, weil die Muggel meistens mit Silber handelten, auch wenn Sickles überall auftauchten. Dann eroberten die Spanier die Azteken, Muggel vertrauten mehr auf Gold und die Geheimhaltungsstatuten der Zaubererwelt traten in Kraft.

„Falls Bob, der verflixte Premierminister, fordert, dass wir überhaupt irgendwelche Muggelsteuern zahlen, glauben Sie nicht, dass die Leute anfangen würden, dem Muggelgeld wieder mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken? Glauben Sie nicht, dass sie den Wert des Goldes hinterfragen würden?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Mr Weasley scheint nie viel Ahnung zu haben, und er ist Muggel-verrückt."

„Arthur ist ein haarsträubender Amateur. Aber selbst sein Interesse würde geweckt, wenn ein Teil seines Einkommens plötzlich in die Richtung der Devoner Kreisverwaltung zu verschwinden begänne. Wenn die Wahrheit herauskäme, würde sie sich in Windeseile verbreiten. Selbst das kleinste Zauberergehalt ist in Muggelgeld ein Vermögen wert. Wir würden ein absolutes Chaos an den Muggel-Finanzmärkten verursachen; Gringotts würde innerhalb einer Woche seiner Ressourcen beraubt und die Zaubererwirtschaft käme wegen Mangels an Bargeld zum Stillstand. Koboldgold ist eine endliche Ressource, die kontinuierlich umgewälzt werden muss, sonst sind wir erledigt. Die üblichen Regeln von Angebot und Nachfrage, die Zinssatz und Inflation regeln, gelten immer noch, aber eine Währung weltweit und eine für die Herstellung verantwortliche Bank – und die Freigabe oder Zurückhaltung – von zusätzlichem Münzgeld macht die Kontrolle der Dinge sehr viel leichter."

„Wieso _wissen_ Sie das alles?"

„Sie sehen den Sicherheitschef von Gringotts International vor sich. Es ist mein Job, das zu wissen. Wenn Sie dies jemals irgendjemandem erzählen oder irgendetwas anderes von dem, was ich Ihnen mitgeteilt habe, fürchte ich, ich muss sie verfolgen und Sie mit einem so starken Vergessenszauber belegen, dass Sie Lockhart wie ein Genie aussehen lassen."

Snape war mehr als überzeugend. Hermione ließ die Galleone fallen und hob ihm kapitulierend die Handflächen entgegen.

„Fein! Ich verstehe. Meine Lippen sind versiegelt. Kein Wunder, dass Bill mir nicht geantwortet hat."

„Bill Weasley hat Ihnen nicht geantwortet, weil ich es ihm verboten habe."

„Oh Gott! Wussten Sie die ganze Zeit schon davon?"

„Ich wusste, dass Sie extrem indiskrete Fragen stellten. Angesichts unserer … Freundschaft dachte ich, ich würde warten und sehen, ob Sie freiwillig darüber reden. Haben Sie irgendetwas davon bei Ihren Freunden erwähnt?"

„Nein, sie glauben immer noch, ich archiviere für die Magische Strafverfolgung und schreibe Nachträge für _Die Geschichte Hogwarts'_. Kingsley sagte mir, ich solle nicht über den Job reden für den Fall, dass irgendwelche Reinblüter sich darüber aufregten."

„Nun, das ist gut. Möchten Sie noch etwas Wein?"

Ein schrecklicher Gedanke kam Hermione in den Sinn. Da er da war, war es unmöglich, ihn wieder loszuwerden.

„Haben Sie mich zum Abendessen eingeladen, um herauszufinden, was ich vorhabe?"

Snape setzte die Weinflasche ab und sah sie an, ohne zu blinzeln.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Wenn Sie sich erinnern: _ich_ habe Sie zum Abendessen gebeten, bevor _Sie_ anfingen, heikle Fragen zu stellen."

„Aber sobald ich Ihnen erzählt habe, dass ich auf beiden Seiten des Zauns arbeite, müssen die Alarmglocken zu läuten begonnen haben. Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass Sie sich wirklich freundschaftlich verhalten? Wie kann ich sicher sein, dass Sie nicht meine Erinnerung modifizieren, ehe ich nach Hause gehe? Es ist ein ziemlich großes Risiko, mich mit all der Information, die Sie mir gegeben haben, gehen zu lassen."

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor, Ihnen zu vertrauen."

„_Warum?_ Was unterscheidet mich von anderen Leuten? Sie kennen mich nicht sehr gut, und ich habe keinen Eid geschworen oder sonst was."

Snape stand wieder abrupt auf. Er wandte sich vom Tisch ab und legte seine Hände auf die Kante der Spüle. Der Abwasch gluckerte ihm beruhigend zu, als ob die Teller nervös befürchteten, zerbrochen zu werden. Als er sprach, war es das eisige Flüstern, das im Klassenzimmer immer so effektvoll gewesen war.

„Sie müssen dem Premierminister etwas hinreichend Überzeugendes zeigen, das seine Neugier befriedigt und ihn davon abbringt, auf Geld zu drängen. Wenn das nicht funktioniert, werde ich seine Erinnerung löschen müssen. Wir werden uns bei Gringotts um das Dokument kümmern und lassen Sie es in Ihre übliche Form übertragen. Es ist zu riskant, die Eulenpost zu verwenden, daher werde ich es persönlich am Freitagnachmittag abliefern."

„Severus?"

„Hermione. Es scheint, der Vertrauensbonus reicht nur bis hierher. Ich nehme an, Sie finden den Weg alleine hinaus?"


	5. Kap 5: Kleine Brötchen und Filetsteak

Kapitel 5: Kleine Brötchen und Filetsteak

Hermione wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte. Nie zuvor war sie aus jemandes Haus hinausgeworfen worden, weil sie beleidigend war. Mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen und die Tür zuzuknallen, schien nicht das Richtige zu sein, und außerdem würde es erheblichen Kraftaufwand kosten und völlig lächerlich aussehen, weil sie nur Socken anhatte. Sie entschied sich für einen ruhigen, eleganten Rückzug, schaffte es, ihren Stuhl nicht zu laut über den Boden zu schrammen und unterließ es auf dem Weg hinaus absichtlich, die Küchentür zu schließen. Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichte, war ihr der absoluten Demütigung wegen der kalte Schweiß ausgebrochen. Als sie realisierte, dass sie ihre Stiefel wieder anziehen musste, ehe sie das Haus verlassen konnte, zerfiel das Konzept eines würdevollen Abgangs zu Staub.

Der erste Schluchzer brach geräuschvoll durch die Nase aus ihr heraus, als Hermione auf dem Teppich der Eingangshalle saß und ihren linken Stiefel hochzog. Ihm folgte eine Träne, die einen langen Moment an ihrer Nasenspitze hing, ehe sie auf den Mittelfinger ihrer linken Hand tropfte, wo sie gehässig schimmerte. Mehr Tränen folgten. So sehr sie versuchte, das Heulen auf einem Minimum zu beschränken, so waren die schnüffelnden Geräusche absolut verräterisch. Und ihr rechter Stiefel weigerte sich zu kooperieren; es brauchte zwei zittrige Versuche und ein frustriertes Wimmern, ehe er auf seinen Platz an ihrem Fuß glitt. Sie krabbelte auf allen Vieren zur Tür und zog sich am Türgriff hoch, ehe sie weinerlich nach draußen in die Dunkelheit taumelte und mit einem feuchten _Pop_ verschwand – ein leuchtendes Beispiel von femininem Pathos in Konsequenz blamablen Benehmens.

Als Hermione in ihrer kalten, dunklen Wohnung ankam, wusch sie ihr sorgfältig aufgetragenes (und nun tränenüberströmtes) Make-up ab. Die Wasserleitungen bebten und schepperten schaurig, als sich der Heißwasserbehälter wieder füllte, und ließen ihre Haut kribbeln bei dem Gedanken, alleine daheim zu sein. Snape hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht einmal in ihre Richtung gehalten, geschweige denn ihre Erinnerungen des Abends modifiziert, aber ausnahmsweise einmal in ihrem Leben vergaß Hermione es, rational zu denken. Ein heimtückischer innerer Seufzer von _ich habe ihn verloren, ich habe ihn verloren, ich habe ihn verloren… _versetzte ihren Magen in Aufruhr, also konzentrierte sie sich stattdessen auf die Möglichkeit einer Vergeltung.

Während sie drei- oder viermal ziellos vom Bad zur Küche und wieder zurück wanderte, begann Hermione, über die Tatsache nachzudenken, dass ihr Konto bei Gringotts unter der Adresse ihrer Wohnung lief. Wenn sie wussten, wo sie wohnte, und was sie wusste, konnten sie sie finden und mit ihr machen, was sie wollten, unabhängig davon, wer ihre Freunde waren. Sie stellte sich eine Horde Kobolde vor, die durch ihre Eingangstür hereinplatzten, selbstgemachte Zauberstäbe schwenkten und schrien, „_Obliviate!_"

Beinahe sofort durchwühlte sie ihren Kleiderschrank, ihren Barschrank, ihre Bücherregale und ihre dürftig gefüllten Küchenschränke, dann warf sie die Ergebnisse in ihre Handtasche. Sie verschloss die Tür ihrer Wohnung und apparierte zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, wo sie genau um 22 Uhr ankam.

Glücklicherweise schliefen die Kinder schon, und Ginny war im Bad dabei, eine rare Zeitspanne ‚stille Zeit' zu genießen. Harry stand in der Eingangshalle und sah wegen Hermiones unerwarteter Bitte, sein Zelt für ein paar Tage benutzen zu dürfen, völlig verwirrt aus.

„Es ist Februar und mitten in der Nacht, Hermione. Geht es dir gut?"

„Mir geht's gut! Es ist nur, dass ich … ich hatte mit den Kobolden Streit über mein Bankguthaben, und sie wurden ein wenig unangenehm. Ich dachte, ich sollte ein paar Tage auf Tauchstation gehen, bis sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt haben, und ich will meine Eltern nicht beunruhigen."

Angesichts der lächerlichen Erklärung war es ein Schock, als Harry verständnisvoll nickte und den Schrank unter der Treppe durchstöberte.

„Sie sind Mistkerle, nicht wahr?" brummelte er mit einem nicht-das-Baby-wecken-Unterton. „Ich hatte Sorge, sie könnten nicht widerstehen, sich irgendwelche von Kobolden hergestellten Sachen zu nehmen, die sie entdeckten, also bat ich sie, das Inhaltsverzeichnis meines Verlieses zu sehen. Sie waren überhaupt nicht hilfsbereit und wurden mir gegenüber sogar ziemlich aggressiv. Ich hatte es so satt, dass ich im Wechselbüro mein ganzes Gold in Pfund Sterling tauschte und mein Erbe stattdessen in eine Baugesellschaft investierte. Die Verzinsung dort ist sehr gut; Ron hat seine Ersparnisse auch dorthin transferiert."

Hermione verschluckte sich an ihrer eigenen Spucke und hustete lautstark, bis im ersten Stock das sirenenartiges Heulen eines Babys einsetzte. Harry warf das Zelt in ihre Handtasche, die sie für ihn offenhielt, und flitzte nach oben, um seine Tochter wieder zu beruhigen, damit sie wieder einschlief, gerade als Ginny ihn aus dem Bad anzuschreien begann. Nach den Geräuschen zu urteilen, würde Harry nicht so schnell zurückkommen, also schloss Hermione einfach die Schranktür und apparierte ruhig davon.

Bis Harry seine Erbschaft erwähnte, hatte Hermione nicht darüber nachgedacht, wie ihre Eltern bei Gringotts Geld gewechselt hatten, um ihre Schulsachen zu bezahlen. Sie konnte sich an den Schalter am Ende der eindrucksvollen Marmorhalle der Bank erinnern. Bei jedem ihrer Besuche schien derselbe Kobold Dienst zu haben, und er schien immer seltsamer Stimmung gewesen zu sein – etwas, das sie der Tatsache zugeschrieben hatte, dass er mit Muggeln umging. An der Wand hinter ihm zeigte ein Pergament in einem schweren Goldrahmen den Tageswechselkurs von Pfund zu Galleonen. Gelegentlich hatten sich die Zahlen verändert, während sie zusahen – in seltsamer Nachahmung der ständig flackernden LED-Bildschirme, die sie in den Fenstern von Muggel-Wechselstuben gesehen hatte. Die genauen Zahlen an der Wand von Gringotts waren ihr entfallen, aber es war definitiv immer eine Fünf oder Sechs dabei. Die Sechs bedeutete, dass ihr Vater grummelte, die Fünf bedeutete, dass er die Anti-Zucker-Rhetorik ihrer Mutter ignorierte und ihr ein Eis kaufte. Zahlen sie dreihundertdreiundsiebzig waren definitiv _nicht_ angezeigt worden.

Das Rätsel hielt Hermione auf nette Art beschäftigt, während sie einen warmen Pullover und einen Mantel anzog und dann leichthin ihren Zauberstab schwenkte und über den Zauberspruch grinste, der erforderlich war, um Harrys Zelt in einem Bruchteil der Zeit aufzubauen, die er dafür gebraucht hätte. Sie warf die übliche Folge von Schutzzaubern und überprüfte, dass die Laken und die Bettdecke auf einem der großen Feldbetten sauber waren für den Fall, dass Ginny sie nicht gewaschen hatte. Zufrieden, den letzten Ort, an dem man sie vermuten würde, gewählt zu haben, köpfte sie eine Flasche Vodka, packte einen Schokoriegel aus und machte sich gründlich über beide her.

* * *

Schokolade und Vodka halfen teilweise, die Demütigung zu schlucken. Stundenlang auf ihrem Feldbett zu liegen und romantische Romane zu lesen, half kurzfristig auch. Aber jedes Mal, wenn sie realisierte, dass sie ihre Chance auf weitere Interaktion mit einem Mann, für den sie verzweifelt schwärmte, der freiwillig für sie in seinem Farmhaus aus dem 17. Jahrhundert in Devonshire Abendessen gekocht hatte, vertan hatte, erlitt sie einen schweren Dämpfer. Sie verbrachte die Woche im Selbstmitleid und erneuerte ihre Bekanntschaft mit der Erfahrung, tatenlos herumzusitzen, nicht ordentlich zu essen und sich eines Mannes wegen in den Schlaf zu weinen. Es war sogar noch schlimmer als beim letzten Mal, als sie Campen war, weil sie niemand anderem die Schuld an der Situation in die Schuhe schieben konnte, und weil sie zwölf Jahre damit zugebracht hatte, wie ein Schießhund aufzupassen, nicht wieder in diesen Zustand zu geraten.

In den frühen Stunden des Mittwochmorgens ging Hermione der Schnaps aus. Unter Mittag hatte sie ihr letztes Buch ausgelesen, und ihr Kater hatte nachzulassen begonnen. Sie aß einen wirklich ekelhaften Nudeleintopf und beschloss, als Aufheiterungsversuch einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Sonnenlicht brach leicht durch die nackten Zweige, und das Fehlen von Wind betonte den absoluten Frieden des Platzes, an den sie appariert war. Mithilfe eines Anzeigezaubers, um sich zu orientieren, verbrachte Hermione zwei angenehme Stunden damit, Kohlmeisen und Zaunkönige zu beobachten, wie sie durchs Unterholz huschten, und hörte einem Buntspecht zu, der wie der Teufel auf jeden toten Baum einhämmerte, den er finden konnte. Büschel wilder Narzissen kündigten den nahenden Frühling an. Vielleicht wäre Camping ohne die zusätzliche Anwesenheit zweier Teenagerjungs oder eines schlechten Gewissens ein Vergnügen. Zumindest erforderte das neue Zelt nicht den Gebrauch von Schlafsäcken.

Sie fühlte sich viel besser und zum ersten Mal seit vier Tagen richtig schläfrig. Sie fand das Zelt ohne allzu große Schwierigkeiten wieder, streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen und kroch direkt wieder ins Bett. Sie entschied – falls sie sich am nächsten Morgen tapfer genug fühlte –, zum Haus ihrer Eltern zu apparieren, um dringend benötigtes, anständiges Essen zu bekommen, und dann zu Snapes Haus zu gehen und davor so lange stehenzubleiben, bis er bereit war, ihre wortreiche Entschuldigung anzuhören. Es war stalkerartiges Benehmen, aber verzweifelte Situationen erforderten verzweifelte Maßnahmen, und zumindest wäre er mit ihrer Taktik vertraut.

Das Zelt war deshalb stockdunkel und vom Geräusch leichten Schnarchens erfüllt, als eine silberne, vierbeinige Kreatur hineinwanderte und es erleuchtete wie ein Vollmond auf Steroide. Hermione erwachte mit einem Schnauben und einem Quieken und fand sich einer Ziege gegenüber, die übellaunisch gegen das Feldbett stieß, als eine ernste Stimme sagte, „Kommen Sie heraus, wo ich Sie sehen kann. Ich schulde Bill Weasley einen Karton Old Ogdens für seine Hilfe, Sie aufzuspüren."

Ungläubig und schläfrig rieb sich Hermione die Augen, aber die Ziege blieb sichtbar. Sie warf ihren Kopf hoch, verschwand plötzlich und tauchte das Zelt wieder in Dunkelheit. Hermione krabbelte aus dem Bett, zog ihre Schuhe an und ergriff ihren Zauberstab. Jenseits ihres Ringes von Schutzzaubern stand ein sehr finster dreinblickender Severus Snape – der einen schwarzen Straßenanzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine pflaumenblaue Seidenkrawatte trug.

„Eine Rucksacktour im Forest of Dean? Was ist in Sie gefahren?"

Hermione starrte nur. Sogar im blauweißen Licht seines Zauberstabs sah Snape fabelhaft aus. Sein Blick glitt über ihre schmuddeligen Jeans und ihr verwirrtes Haar.

„Haben Sie etwas Gepflegteres zum Anziehen? Wir haben in zehn Minuten einen Termin."

„Was? Wie viel Uhr ist es? Was machen Sie hier? Wie haben Sie mich gefunden?"

„Ich bin hier, um Sie zu Gringotts zu begleiten; es ist halb acht abends, und für jemanden, der Camping nicht leiden kann, landen Sie ziemlich oft in diesen Wäldern."

_„__Gringotts?"_

„Ja. Einer meiner Kollegen ist extra länger als üblich geblieben, also versuchen Sie, höflich zu sein."

„Bin ich in großen Schwierigkeiten?"

Snape runzelte erneut die Stirn.

„Ja. Aber nicht zwangsläufig mit den Kobolden. Sie werden es jedoch, wenn Sie sich nicht in Bewegung setzen!"

Hermione flitzte zurück ins Zelt, ging auf die Toilette, zog ihre schwarzen Hosen und Stiefel an und bändigte ihr Haar in einen Pferdeschwanz. Sie war dabei, zu packen zu beginnen, als Snape sagte, „Lassen Sie das! Wir können später zum Zelt zurückkommen. Es ist nicht so, als ob wir es nicht finden könnten."

Dann nahm er ihre kalte, kleine Hand in seine große, warme und apparierte mit ihr Seit-an-Seit in die Schatten gerade außerhalb der ganz offensichtlich verschlossenen Türen von Gringotts Bank.

* * *

Hermione wandte sich Snape zu, worauf er sachte ihre Hand losließ.

„Ihr Patronus ist eine Ziege", flüsterte sie.

Snape nickte ernsthaft. „Das habe ich bemerkt. Er scheint sich in das Tier verändert zu haben, das Albus Dumbledore die größte Peinlichkeit bescherte. Es passierte von meiner Seite nicht bewusst, aber ich kann die Ziege nur mögen, nachdem der alte Bastard mich so sehr manipuliert hat. Sie ist außerdem eine willkommene Abwechslung – Sie können sich nicht vorstellen, wie ich mich fühlte, weil Potter und ich seinen und ihren Patronus haben."

Was Hermione betraf, war dies ebenfalls eine willkommene Veränderung, und sie hätte es eventuell ausgesprochen, wenn nicht ein extrem dicker Kobold durch eine kleine, verborgene Tür erschienen wäre und gekrächzt hätte, „Severus! Sie haben sie also gefunden."

Snape bückte sich und folgte dem Kobold zurück durch die kleine Tür. Dabei gewährte er Hermione einen wundervollen Blick auf seinen Hintern, während sie ihm folgte.

„Das habe ich", verkündete Snape, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und mit seinen Schultern kreiste. „Hermione, dies ist der Personalchef von Gringotts International, Hammerkop. Hammerkop, dies ist Miss Hermione Granger."

Mit der Erinnerung an Snapes Warnung, höflich zu sein, beugte sich Hermione hinab, um die Hand des Kobolds zu schütteln.

„Nun denn, Miss Granger. Was _sollen_ wir mit Ihnen tun?" knurrte er keuchend.

Hermione schwieg weise.

„Ich denke, eine Führung durch die Highlights und ein kleines Abendessen sind angebracht."

Hermiones Augen weiteten sich, aber Snape nickte zustimmend und streckte wieder seine Hand aus.

„Ich werde Ihren Zauberstab wegschließen müssen, solange Sie hinter den Kulissen sind. Er würde sonst spontan in Flammen aufgehen. "

„Also _sind Sie_ hier jetzt der Verantwortliche für die Zauberstabrestriktionen!"

„Unter anderem, ja. Lassen Sie uns Hammerkop nicht länger als nötig von seinem Abendessen abhalten."

Ziemlich widerwillig händigte Hermione ihm ihren Zauberstab aus und sah zu, wie er ihn in ein rundes Loch im Sicherheitsschalter neben der Tür schob. Einen Moment später flatterte ein Pergamentschein aus einem Schlitz an der Vorderseite des Schalters und wurde von Snape geschickt aufgefangen und Hermione übergeben. Hammerkop faltete seine Hände über seinem umfangreichen Bauch und sah beifällig zu.

„Es gibt nichts Schöneres, als abends etwas zu unternehmen, oder? Ihr Hexen und Zauberer seid mächtig nervös, eure Zauberstäbe aus der Hand zu geben, aber nicht genug, um euch von eurem Gold zu trennen!"

Hermione beobachtete neidvoll, wie Snape instinktiv die Innentasche seines Jackets überprüfte. Ihr unangenehm nacktes Gefühl ähnelte der Empfindung, die sie während Träumen hatte, in denen sie vergessen hatte, Kleidung anzuziehen, ehe sie zum Frühstück in die Große Halle ging.

„Die Zauberstäbe unserer Angestellten sind natürlich registriert, und sie dürfen sie in der Bank führen", sagte Hammerkop mit einem Lächeln und einen fröhlichen Schnellen seiner Zunge. „Folgen Sie mir, und Sie können sehen, was Severus sonst noch angestellt hat."

Sie gingen durch die Halle, bis sie eine Doppeltür erreichten, die von zwei besonders böse aussehenden Kobolden bewacht wurde. Das Paar verneigte sich respektvoll vor Hammerkop und Snape, ehe sie die Türen öffneten, die zu Gringotts berüchtigtem Bahnsystem führten. Statt eines hölzernen Bergbauwaggons stand ein hübscher Wagen bereit, komplett mit Sportfahrwerk und einer Reihe kleiner Türen, von denen jede zu einem roten Samtsitz führte.

„Das habe ich nie zuvor gesehen", sagte Hermione.

„Natürlich nicht! Sie glauben doch nicht, dass wir die Fahrt der Zaubererkunden in unsere Verliese komfortabler als nötig machen, oder?" antwortete Hammerkop. „Springen Sie hinein, und Sie können wie die Belegschaft fahren."

Es war bequem. Es machte Spaß. Besonders, als Snape sich in seinem Sitz nach vorn lehnte und seine Hände auf Hermiones Schultern legte, damit er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte.

„Schauen Sie nach oben. Heutzutage gibt es kein _Defodio_ mehr, und kein Drachen ist in Sicht."

Normalerweise hielt Hermione ihre Augen während der Fahrt zu ihrem Bankverlies fest geschlossen. Aber sobald sie sich umzusehen begann, wurde ihr klar, dass ein glatter Zylinder aus einem Material, das wie Stahl aussah, die Wände des Tunnels bildete. Kein Zauber, der die Wand traf, würde einen Schwachpunkt finden, sondern er würde wahrscheinlich abprallen und seinen Urheber treffen.

Hermiones Verstand erschrak vor den damit verbundenen Kosten, bis Snape fortfuhr, ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern. „Die Kobolde gewinnen das erforderliche Rohmaterial, während sie nach kostbaren Metallen und Edelsteinen schürfen. Sie haben einfach einen ihrer vorhandenen Schmelzöfen angepasst, ein paar neue Gussformen für die Wandabschnitte gebaut, und ich habe jeden Abschnitt auf seinen Platz levitiert. Wir haben sechs Monate gebraucht, um fertig zu werden, und ich habe noch fünfzehn Zweigstellen auf meiner To-Do-Liste. Merlin weiß, wie die Leute, die die Londoner U-Bahn betreiben, zurechtkommen.

„Das schaffen sie selten", antwortete Hermione.

An einer Abzweigung des Gleises bog der Wagen sanft nach links ab und passierte eine Reihe großer Hochöfen. Kobolde schwärmten umher und Funken flogen. Ströme geschmolzenen Metalls liefen unter den Gleisen durch in Garnituren barrenförmiger Gussformen.

„Die Öfen waren seit Jahren nicht so ausgelastet. Wir bevorraten Gold, Silber und Bronze!" rief Hammerkop vergnügt. „Der Baby-Boom seit dem Krieg bedeutet, dass die magische europäische Bevölkerung sich im Wachstum befindet. Wir werden das zusätzliche Bargeld brauchen, sobald die kleinen Kerle anfangen, die Schule zu verlassen!"

Einen Moment später wurde der Tunnel wieder enger und begann sich abwärts und nach rechts zu winden. Zahlreiche Verliestüren wurden auf einmal sichtbar, und als der Wagen langsamer wurde, realisierte Hermione, dass sie sich aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung als sonst näherten. Sie hielten an Verlies Nummer 666. Snape glitt elegant aus seinem Sitz, trat aus dem Wagen und zog einen kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche. Er steckte ihn in das Schloss des Verlieses und wandte sich dann wieder zu Hermione um.

„Mein Verlies", sagte er. „Warum werfen Sie nicht einen Blick hinein?"

Hermione stieg aus dem Wagen und schaute auf den Mann neben ihr. Im flackernden Fackellicht, das sie umgab, konnte sie sehen, dass Snape grinste.

„Nein, danke! Ich mag einen Ruf von Neugierde haben, aber ich bin nicht besonders wild auf den Katzen-Killen-Teil davon."*

„Ich verspreche Ihnen ehrlich, es wird kein bisschen wehtun."

Hermione vermutete stark, dass Snape entweder dabei war, ihr Vertrauen zu testen oder sie eine fiese Lektion zu lehren. Hinter ihnen lachte Hammerkop still in sich hinein.

„Severus ist nichts als ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort steht, Miss Granger. Als ich ihm zum ersten Mal begegnete, sagte er, er würde nie wieder einen Zaubertrank brauen und nie wieder seine Roben tragen. Das ist mehr als zwölf Jahre her, und ich warte immer noch darauf!"

„Keine Roben!" rief Hermione aus.

„Ich kann nicht so einfach bei Gladrags zum Maßnehmen hineinspazieren, nicht wahr?" sagte Snape mit einem abschätzigen Achselzucken.

„Keine Zaubertränke?"

„Keine Käferaugen, keine zerhackten Amphibien, keine Schnecken oder Schlangen oder Welpenruten. Bills Frau braut einen tollen Vielsafttrank, und nachdem ich die Hälfte meines Lebens in einem schottischen Kerker verbracht habe, bin ich gegen die üblichen Erkältungen immun. Jetzt zögern Sie nicht länger, und öffnen sie das Verlies. Ich habe nicht oft die Gelegenheit anzugeben, und Sie wissen, wie sehr ich das genieße."

Hermione trat mit einem ärgerlichen Schnauben nach vorn und ruckte heftig an der Tür des Verlieses. Zu ihrer Überraschung öffnete sie sich so leicht, dass sie rückwärts taumelte und mit einem Grunzen in Snapes offenen Armen landete. Seine Brust fühlte sich warm und fest gegen ihre Schultern an. Das Verlies war völlig leer.

„Eindrucksvoll", murmelte Hermione schwach.

Snapes Hände glitten über ihren Bauch zu ihren Hüften, als er sie behutsam wieder aufrichtete.

„Sehr", murmelte er. „Jetzt lesen Sie das."

Er hielt eine Pergamentrolle vor Hermiones Gesicht. Sie nahm sie, entrollte sie unsicher und las die schrecklich vertraute, spitze Handschrift:

‚Severus Snape. Aktueller Kontostand – G 832.167 S 4.522 K 99'

Als sie aufsah, war das Verlies immer noch leer. Snape ging hinein, hob eine Handvoll nichts auf und ging wieder hinaus. Die Handvoll nichts wurde prompt zu fünf Galleonen. Hermione fiel die Kinnlade hinunter.

„Also ist es nicht geheim gehalten?"

„Nein, nein. Das wäre zu leicht zu umgehen. Haben Sie jemals den Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen?"

„Nein. Harry hat mir aber davon erzählt."

„Im Spiegel können Sie nur sehen, was Ihr Herz wirklich begehrt. Niemand anders kann das Spiegelbild betrachten, selbst dann nicht, wenn er oder sie direkt neben Ihnen steht. In Hogwarts war ich so sehr daran gewöhnt, meine Gedanken verschlossen zu halten, dass ich ganz wahllose Dinge sah. Zwei Mädchen miteinander in Aktion zu sehen, während Dumbledore sich über den Stein des Weisen Sorgen machte, war jedoch ein ziemlich großer Spaß."

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Alle Männer waren in ihren Herzen einander erschreckend ähnlich.

„Dieser Zauber arbeitet nach demselben Prinzip", fuhr Snape fort. „Egal, ob Sie den Schlüssel von jemand anderem gestohlen haben, können Sie nur den Inhalt Ihres eigenen Verlieses sehen. Und wenn Sie kein Mitarbeiter sind und zufällig einen Zauberstab tragen, können Sie gar nichts sehen; ein lokal beschränktes Dämonsfeuer kümmert sich um Ihren Zauberstab, und wenn das Feuer Sie nicht umbringt, wird es gewiss ein Sicherheitskobold tun."

„Nun, nun, Severus. Kein Grund, herablassend zu sein", krächzte Hammerkop.

„Alte Gewohnheiten sind schwer zu überwinden, Hammerkop. Besonders, wenn jemand wie Harry Potter mir die Idee überhaupt erst liefert."

Hammerkop kicherte wieder und ahmte einen wütenden Harry nach. „'Aber ich _weiß _nicht genau, was in meinem Verlies ist. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass ich ein Verlies _hatte,_ bis ich elf war – und ich habe nie zuvor daran gedacht zu _fragen_!' Seine hübsche kleine Frau dachte jedoch daran …"

Snape lachte, als er die Tür seines Verlieses schloss und den Schlüssel abzog. Hermione konnte nicht anders, als genüsslich über den zur Schau gestellten, gesunden Zynismus zu grinsen.

„Alle Hochsicherheitsverliese in allen unseren Niederlassungen tragen denselben Zauber, Hermione. Diebstähle sind um siebenundachtzig Prozent zurückgegangen. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, zaubere ich mich selbst arbeitslos. Und jetzt, glaube ich, ist es Zeit zum Abendessen."

Hermiones vielgeschmähter Bauch knurrte laut und zustimmend.

* * *

Hammerkops persönliche Höhle war überwältigend. Eine römische Fußbodenheizung hielt die Atmosphäre warm und trocken; die Decken waren mit Stalaktiten bedeckt, die im Kerzenlicht hübsch glitzerten, und die Wände waren übersät mit Schaukästen von Kobold-gearbeiteten Kunstobjekten. Das ungleiche Trio saß in kompliziert geschnitzten Holzstühlen an einem runden Eichenholztisch und schlug sich die Bäuche mit Filetsteak, grünen Bohnen und Bratkartoffeln voll. Zu Hermiones Entzücken stand eine Flasche Ketchup neben dem englischen Senf. Als sie Snape strahlend anlächelte, hob er nur bestätigend eine Braue.

Als Rhabarberstreusel und Vanillesauce vor ihnen erschienen, brachte Hermione endlich den Mut auf zu fragen, warum sie hier war.

Hammerkop betrachtete sie abwägend und krächzte, „In Anbetracht Ihrer jüngsten Vorgeschichte denken wir, es wäre besser, wenn wir Sie genau im Auge behalten. Severus hier scheint zu glauben, dass eine Gedächtnismodifikation ein Verschwenden wertvoller grauer Masse wäre, und ich neige dazu, dem zuzustimmen. Sie kennen bereits unser größtes Geheimnis, und Sie haben die Zeit, seit sie es herausgefunden haben, nicht damit zugebracht zu versuchen, Gold an Muggel zu verkaufen, also sind Sie offensichtlich nicht völlig dumm."

Hermione gab einen hörbaren Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich und machte sich mit Begeisterung erneut über ihren Streusel her. Hammerkop leckte sich die Lippen (und seine Nase und seine Augen). Er verschlang seine Portion Nachtisch in einem Schluck und begann, sich Nachschlag zu nehmen, während er weitersprach.

„Unsere Fluchbrecher-Berichte sind in Unordnung. Da wir Kobolde uns nicht mit Zauberstabwissenschaft beschäftigen, neigen wir dazu, bei der Ablage der Einsatzberichte von Bill Weasleys Team durcheinanderzukommen. Es ist die beste Methode, jeweils einen kompletten Satz Berichte in der Bibliothek jeder Hauptniederlassung von Gringotts zu haben, sodass die Fluchbrecher ihre nächstgelegene Bibliothek aufsuchen können, um ihre Nachforschungen anzustellen."

Hermione nickte. Internationale Flohreisen waren schrecklich, und einen Portschlüssel zu arrangieren, konnte Tage dauern.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie mehrere Jahre Erfahrung in den Archiven des Zaubereiministeriums gesammelt haben", sagte Hammerkop. „Wie würde es Ihnen gefallen, für uns zu arbeiten, sobald Sie abgeschlossen haben, was immer es ist, was Sie für Kingsley Shacklebolt tun?"

Hermione ließ ihren Löffel fallen.

„Ich kann Gobbledygook nicht einmal lesen!"

„Für den Anfang können Sie einen Übersetzungszauber verwenden, aber wir würden von Ihnen erwarten, dass Sie Gobbledygook so schnell wie möglich lernen – wie es alle unsere menschlichen Mitarbeiter tun. Wir würden Ihnen dasselbe Gehalt zahlen, magisches _und_ Muggel, in Galleonen, und Ihnen erlauben, das Muggelgeld, das Sie brauchen, um Ihre Raten und Rechnungen zu bezahlen, zu einem realistischen Kurs zu wechseln. Das ist ein Vorteil des Jobs. Haben Sie Interesse?"

„Wo würde ich arbeiten?"

Kaffeetassen, ein Kaffeebereiter, ein Kännchen Sahne und eine Schale Zucker erschienen vor ihnen. Snape begann einzuschenken, als Hammerkop tief Luft holte.

„Hauptsächlich London. Gelegentlich eine Woche in Athen, Moskau, Jerusalem, Kairo, Mumbai, Kuala-Lumpur, Beijing, Bangkok, Manila, Sydney, Kapstadt, Nairobi, Yaoundé, Rio de Janeiro, Buenos Aires, Lima, Bridgetown, Toronto und Reykjavik. Wir haben für die Mitarbeiter in jeder Stadt natürlich überirdische Unterkünfte."

„Nichts in den Vereinigten Staaten?" antwortete Hermione sarkastisch, während ihr Innenleben einen Freudentanz aufführte.

Hammerkop seufzte, während Snape in seine Kaffeetasse grinste.

„Die Flüche sind zu weit verteilt, um das Land wirtschaftlich rentabel zu erkunden. Wir haben es einmal versucht und unabsichtlich bei den Muggeln einen Goldrausch ausgelöst."

Hermione nahm sich Zeit zu nippen und sah Hammerkop resolut in die schimmernden Augen.

„Ich bin sehr interessiert. Und ich bin willens anzufangen, wann immer Sie möchten."

„Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen, ehe wir eine richtige Tour durch die hiesige Bibliothek organisieren?"

„Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich hier offen spreche?"

„Sobald Sie außerhalb der öffentlich zugänglichen Bereiche sind, können Sie sagen, was Sie möchten."

„Ich bin einfach neugierig. Wie kommt es, dass der Wechselkurs von Pfund Sterling zu Galleonen für Muggel so niedrig ist? Meine Eltern haben sich nie besonders darüber beschwert, wenn sie für mich Bücher und Schulsachen gekauft haben."

Hammerkop bekam fast ein wohlwollendes Lächeln zustande.

„Uns Kobolden wird gesagt, wir können keine Zauber ausführen, weil wir niedere magische Wesen seien. Wir beschweren uns nicht allzu stark; Sie können jedoch sehen, dass wir ein gewisses Vergnügen daran finden, das Leben durchschnittlicher Hexen und Zauberer ein wenig weniger angenehm zu machen. Wir bezuschussen die Ausbildung muggelgeborener Hexen und Zauberer, weil wir glauben, dass jeder die Chance haben sollte, den Gebrauch von Magie zu lernen. Heutzutage macht es nicht so viel aus, aber in der Vergangenheit ärgerte die Tatsache, dass wir Muggeleltern überhaupt die Nutzung von Galleonen erlaubten, die Reinblüter enorm. Ich dachte immer, es sei eine große Schande, dass Cornelius Fudge und Lucius Malfoy nie erfahren haben, wie viel Hilfe wir den Muggelgeborenen zukommen lassen."

„Oh, Hammerkop, ich weiß nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken soll!" rief Hermione sehr demütig aus, und der Gedanke an Harrys und Rons Vermögen störte sie nicht im Geringsten.

„Für den Anfang können Sie dafür sorgen, dass der Muggelpremierminister dies bekommt", krächzte Hammerkop, während er sich in seinem Stuhl umdrehte, eine dicke Pergamentrolle vom Regal hinter sich nahm und sie über den Tisch schob. „In Zukunft arbeiten Sie hart und fragen Sie mich nicht nach einer Gehaltserhöhung."

Er kletterte aus seinem Stuhl, rülpste herzhaft und wünschte Hermione und Snape eine gute Nacht. Sie sahen zu, wie er zur Tür hinaus watschelte, ehe sie einander verlegen ansahen.

„Ich werde Sie nach Hause bringen müssen", sagte Snape. „Sie werden hier alleine nicht hinauskommen."

„Solange Sie mir zuerst meinen Zauberstab zurückgeben, habe ich nichts dagegen. Wissen Sie, wo ich wohne?"

„Nicht genau, nein. Ich werde einen schnellen Blick werfen müssen."

„Entschuldigung?"

„Ich bin ein Legilimens, Hermione. Denken Sie an Ihre Wohnung."

Hermione dachte an ihr Wohnzimmer. Snape ergriff seinen Zauberstab und sah ihr so konzentriert in die Augen, dass ihre Gedanken den Gang entlang Richtung ihres Schlafzimmers zu wandern begannen. Eine Richtung, die sie beide innerhalb von Sekunden zum Erröten brachte.

„Ich habe genug gesehen", murmelte Snape, während er seinen Kopf einzog und verlegen vom Tisch aufstand. „Gehen wir."

–––––––

* Anm. der Übersetzerin:  
Anspielung auf das englische Sprichwort "Curiosity killed the cat." – „Neugier ist der Katze Tod."

–––––––


	6. Kapitel 6: Bestechung

Die Koboldwachen wünschten Snape und Hermione fröhlich eine gute Nacht, und der Sicherheitsschalter spuckte Hermiones Zauberstab wieder aus, sobald Snape ihr Ticket vorzeigte. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen, als er Hermione ihren Zauberstab reichte. Sie hätte schwören können, dass er nervös war.

„Wir können von hier aus disapparieren", sagte er.

Hermione steckte ihren Zauberstab in ihren Ärmel, nahm bereitwillig Snapes Hand und lachte beinahe laut auf, als sie vor ihrer Badezimmertür landeten. Snape verschränkte seine Arme, lehnte sich gegen die Wand hinter ihm und fluchte leise in die Dunkelheit. Hermione griff hinter sich und zog die Schnur der Badezimmerbeleuchtung, die Snapes Gesicht illuminierte, während ihres im Schatten blieb.

„Warum?" fragte sie ernst.

„Warum was?" antwortete Snape ausweichend.

„Warum sind Sie überhaupt bereit, mit mir zu reden, geschweige denn mich aufzuspüren und Hammerkop dazu zu überreden, mir einen Job anzubieten?"

Snape senkte seine Arme wieder, zog seine Manschetten zurecht und strich seine Krawatte glatt. Hermione beobachtete fasziniert, wie seine Hand von seinem Hals über seine Brust nach unten und wieder zurück glitt. Schließlich räusperte er sich und erklärte schmollend, „Sie haben _geschnieft!_ Sie haben _erbärmlich_ ausgesehen! Ich glaube ehrlich, wenn ich jemals die Fähigkeit gehabt hätte, mich auf dem Teppich wie ein verstimmter Welpe zusammenzurollen und in mein wirklich flauschiges Haar zu weinen, würden wir in einer sehr anderen Welt leben. Tun Sie das _nie _wieder; ich mag das nicht!"

Hermione verstaute dieses extrem vielsagende Stück Information für zukünftige Verwendungszwecke. Sie war schließlich weiblich.

„Bin ich in Ungnade gefallen?" fragte sie ein wenig eingebildet.

„Absolut", sagte Snape. „Willkommen ganz unten im Loch."

„Gibt es einen Weg, um hinauszuklettern?"

Snapes schmollendes Stirnrunzeln verschwand. Es wurde von einem abschätzenden Blick durch seine Wimpern abgelöst, der Hermione dazu brachte, ihn knuddeln zu wollen.

„Die Seitenwände sind glitschig. Sie brauchen jemand anders, der Ihnen hinaufhilft, und das würde die Zahlung eines Bestechungsgeldes erfordern."

„Welche Art Bestechung?"

„Jemand hat mir einmal gesagt, dass das etwas ist, was man selbst herausfinden muss."

Mit wohl einstudierter Nonchalance schritt Hermione den Korridor hinunter zu ihrem Wohnzimmer und schaltete im Gehen die Lichter an. Snape folgte und betrachtete sie dabei intensiv. Sie warf Hammerkops Pergamentrolle auf den Kaffeetisch und attackierte ihn plötzlich.

„Nun … Sie haben sich bemüht, mit meiner Mama und meinem Papa gut auszukommen."

„Ja. Es könnte jedoch sein, dass Sie nicht mehr gut auf mich zu sprechen sind."

„Oh?"

„Am Samstagabend bin ich in ihre Küche appariert, sagte ihnen, dass wir Streit hatten und rannte durch das Haus, während ich Ihren Namen rief. Wir sind ein paar ernsthafte Erklärungen schuldig."

Hermione schlug die Hände über ihre Augen und fing an, zu sich selbst zu murmeln.

_„__Kein Moment Frieden …. Nichts Geringeres als eine Heirat …. Gott sei Dank werde ich oft unterwegs sein!"_

„Entschuldigung?"

Sie lugte durch ihre Finger auf Snape und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.

„Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf wegen Mama und Papa. Mit den beiden komme ich klar. Es hat Ihnen gefallen, mit mir das Kreuzworträtsel zu lösen?"

„Ja."

„Sie haben mir am Valentinstag Schokolade geschenkt."

„Mmmm."

„Und Tombolalose."

„Das auch."

„Aber ich habe nichts gewonnen."

„Das ist ein stichhaltiger Punkt. Ich dachte, Sie hätten etwas dagegen, wenn ich die Dinge so gestalte, dass Sie mit Sicherheit etwas gewinnen."

„Oh! Also haben Sie auch noch versucht, _fair_ zu sein."

„Das habe ich tatsächlich. Ich habe mit mir gekämpft, das kann ich Ihnen sagen."

„Und Sie haben sich dafür entschuldigt, dass Sie mich halb zu Tode erschreckt haben."

„Dafür, dass ich mich unabsichtlich unsensibel benommen habe, ja."

„Sie haben mir Würstchen gekocht."

„Mit Zwiebelsauce."

„Und Ketchup", schnurrte Hermione bei der Erinnerung daran. „Sie tragen einen schönen Anzug, und ich finde Ihre Krawatte reizend. Gibt es noch etwas, das ich in Betracht ziehen sollte?"

„Abgesehen von meiner Hilfe, Ihren Job zu bekommen, Sie zum zweiten Mal in Ihrem Erwachsenenleben vor der Rache der Kobolde zu schützen, Ihnen das größte Geheimnis der Zaubererwelt anzuvertrauen, Sie auf einen interessanten Karrierepfad zu hieven und Ihnen den ganzen Abend zuzuhören, während Sie sich _nicht_ entschuldigen, Ich glaube, das ist alles."

„Zum _zweiten _Mal?"

„Ihre Fähigkeiten mit dem _Defodio_ Zauber sind der Stoff für Koboldabträume geworden."

„Du liebe Zeit! Das hört sich an, als ob ein großes Bestechungsgeld erforderlich ist."

„Ein _enorm großes _Bestechungsgeld. Es könnte Jahre dauern, um es abzubezahlen."

Auch wenn die Dinge begannen, sich wirklich sehr interessant anzuhören, hielt Hermione weitere Verhandlungen für notwendig, ehe sie zu einer Entscheidung kam, wie es weitergehen sollte.

„Warum waren Sie so nett zu mir, Severus?"

Snape trat einen Schritt vor.

„Was glauben Sie?"

„Weil …. weil Sie einsam waren?"

„Nein, daneben."

„Weil Sie nicht sehr viele Hexen bei Ihrer Arbeit treffen?"

„Näher dran, aber nicht nahe genug."

Hermione hob das Kinn.

„Weil Sie nicht sehr viele _jüngere_ Hexen bei Ihrer Arbeit treffen?"

„Hören Sie auf zu versuchen, bescheiden zu sein, Hermione. Sie sind hoffnungslos darin. Sie scheinen außerdem schrecklich schlecht mit Entschuldigungen zu sein."

Statt über den Punkt zu streiten, eilte sie zu Snape hinüber und sah eindringlich zu ihm auf, damit er, wenn er wollte, ihre Ernsthaftigkeit nachprüfen konnte.

„Severus, es tut mir sehr, sehr leid. Ich war Ihnen gegenüber so unsensibel, unfair und skrupellos. Alles, was ich will, ist, es wiedergutzumachen. Vielleicht sollten Sie ein Auge auf mich haben, genau wie die Kobolde, um sicherzustellen, dass ich nie wieder so dumm bin."

Snape streckte einen erfreulich zittrigen Zeigefinger aus und wickelte eine Strähne Haar, die aus Hermiones Pferdeschwanz entkommen war, darum.

„Vielleicht sind Sie mit Entschuldigungen doch nicht so schlecht, wie ich dachte", sagte er barsch. „Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten: Ich treffe nicht viele jüngere, hübsche Hexen, die auf das Wissen um meine Existenz reagieren, indem sie mit mir eher schäkern als mich wie die Pest zu meiden. Genau genommen habe ich seit sehr, _sehr_ langer Zeit keine getroffen."

„Oh."

Snape spielte weiter mit ihrem Haar und hob die andere Hand, um ihre Wange zu berühren.

„Hermione, ich war nett zu Ihnen, weil Sie mir gefallen. Und ein tiefer Blick in Ihre lachhaft transparenten Augen zeigt, dass das Gefühl ganz gut auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhen könnte."

„_Oh!_ Sie frecher Lümmel! Das ist nicht besonders fair …"

„— Liebling, versuche, mich nicht zu unterbrechen. Wir haben uns bei dem erforderlichen Bestechungsgeld noch nicht geeinigt. Ich stimme zu, dass es sich wie eine gute Idee anhört, dich sehr genau im Auge zu behalten. Nicht nur, weil es vielleicht wieder mehr als dreißig Jahre dauert, bis ich jemand anders treffe, die diese Gefühle in mir auslöst."

„Severus!"

Ungeduldig, mit der Wiedergutmachung zu beginnen, warf Hermione sich gegen Snape. Er ächzte vor Überraschung und bemühte sich einen Moment, seinen Zeigefinger aus dessen haarigem Band zu ziehen, ehe er seine Augen schloss und Hermiones Kuss zögernd erwiderte. Wie sie vorhergesehen hatte, entstanden in der Tat große Mengen Erregung und Lust. Würdeloses Schwanken im Tandem fand statt. Snape rumste mit dem Schienbein an den Kaffeetisch und sank mit einem Aufjaulen auf das Sofa. Hermione folgte, am Haar mitgezogen, und ihre Knie verfehlten Snapes Weichteile um Haaresbreite, um dann zweckdienlich auf beiden Seiten seiner Oberschenkel zu landen. Ihre Münder trafen wieder zusammen, und für eine lange Zeit wurde die Stille nur durch das Stöhnen der Sofafederung, das statische Knistern eines Polyesterpullovers gegen ein mittelschweres Wolljackett und das unverwechselbare Geräusch enthusiastischen Knutschens unterbrochen.

„Oh, Mensch, wirklich!" japste Snape schließlich gegen Hermiones Kehle.

Als Antwort löste sie seine Krawatte, zog sie fröhlich unter seinem Hemdkragen hervor und schlang sie um ihren eigenen Hals, ehe sie seine beiden obersten Knöpfe öffnete und für weitere Recherchen mit der Hand hineinschlüpfte.

„Hermione …. Oh! Das ist schön. Hermione?"

„Mmmm?"

„Kannst du dich für eine Sekunde aufrichten? Ich muss mich ein wenig bewegen."

Hermione erhob sich auf ihren Knien. Snape hielt sie in der Taille, verschob unbeholfen seine Hüften nach links, bis seine Kleidung ihn nicht mehr schmerzhaft drückte, und neigte sie unbeabsichtigt nach vorn, bis seine Nase zwischen ihren Brüsten verschwand. Er ruckte sie zurück und sah verlegen und mit roten Wangen auf.

„Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte nicht …"

„Wage es nicht, dich zu entschuldigen", murmelte Hermione, setzte sich wieder und wackelte genüsslich. „Ich werde diese einfach beseitigen, soll ich?"

Sie legte Snapes Seidenkrawatte über die Armlehne des Sofas und begann dann, ihren Pullover und ihr Unterhemd gleichzeitig über den Kopf zu ziehen.

„Halt!" schnaufte Snape.

„Was?"

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen plötzlich?"

Hermiones Herz und Lungen schienen sich gleichzeitig zusammenzuziehen bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape dabei war, sie abzuweisen. Sie sah ihn böse an und wackelte absichtlich mit dem Hintern.

„Die Worte, die aus deinem Mund kommen, scheinen nicht zu dem Teil von dir zu passen, das zumindest versucht, aus deinen Hosen zu kommen."

„Ich weiß. _Ah!_ Halt still, du Biest! Du machst es extrem schwierig. Ich möchte einfach nicht, dass du glaubst, du müsstest …"

Hermione kämpfte sich fertig aus ihrem Unterhemd und Pullover und warf sie hinter sich. Snapes glasige Augen verschlangen ungläubig jede Erhebung ihrer Gänsehaut, und seine Finger bewegten sich gänzlich von selbst, während er tapfer versuchte, dem nervösen Geschwätz zuzuhören, das vom Objekt seiner Zuneigung kam.

„Ich habe eher _gehofft_ als vermutet. Ich habe einen Parasiten von einem Freund gehabt, gefolgt von zwölf extrem unbefriedigenden One-Night Stands. Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt bin ich so nüchtern wie ein Richter, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass ich deine Hilfe brauchen werde, um aufzustehen! Ich bin nicht sehr sauber, und mir graut davor, dich zu enttäuschen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich wirklich spitz, und mit dreißig Jahren würde ich lieber anfangen zu lernen, mich zu amüsieren, und lieber früher als später, was dir gefällt. Ist das okay?"

Snape zwinkerte ihr ungläubig zu, dann begann er zu lächeln.

„Natürlich ist das verflixt nochmal okay! Es ist nur, dass all dies, äh, weitaus _einfacher_ ist, als ich erwartet hatte. Willst du nicht zuerst den Bericht durchsehen, den wir geschrieben haben? Und für ein paar Wochen schwer zu haben spielen?"

Hermione zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lass mich raten. Ihr habt beschlossen zu sagen, dass Zaubererhaushalte in hohem Maße Selbstversorger sind, dass die Arbeitszeiten kurz und die Gehälter deswegen viel geringer als ihre Muggeläquivalente sind. Ihr habt die Existenz von Kobolden nicht erwähnt, und ihr habt Gold nicht erwähnt. Es gibt einen Haufen langweiliges Zeug über Inflationskontrolle, das mich nicht für fünf Pfennig interessiert, und ihr werdet eine Gelegenheit schaffen, Bob Daniels zu treffen – mit Augenkontakt, um sicherzustellen, dass er von alldem überzeugt ist."

„Oh, meine Güte! Wir haben drei Tage gebraucht, um uns all das auszudenken!"

„Ich hatte nicht viel zu tun, während ich beim Campen war, und ich dachte, ich könnte Bill Weasley um Hilfe bitten – seine Familie ist ein ideales Modell. Der Legilimentikteil ist mir gerade erst eingefallen. Severus, offensichtlich werde ich nicht schwer zu haben spielen. Warum erzählst du mir nicht von all den Schwierigkeiten, die du erwartet hattest, während wir eine schöne, heiße Dusche nehmen? Es ist ein bisschen kalt, nur im BH hier zu sitzen."

„So viel ist wunderbar offensichtlich."

„Nun?"

„Ich glaube, ich sollte dich warnen, dass ich kein … Ich habe nicht oft … Sagtest du _zwölf?_"

Ah. Sie hatte offensichtlich ein wenig zu viel Information preisgegeben.

„Ich sagte außerdem ‚unbefriedigende One-Night Stands. Es hört sich an, als hätten wir beide allerhand nachzuholen. Ich glaube, wir sind über ein genügend großes Bestechungsgeld gestolpert, dass Jahre der Abzahlung brauchen könnte."

Als Snapes Erröten einem winterlichen Sonnenuntergang zu ähneln begann, lächelte Hermione ihn erleichtert an. Zumindest würden sie miteinander lernen. Nach mehreren beruhigenden Küssen und ohne stillzuhalten kletterte sie von seinem Schoß und schwankte mit einem gebieterischen Winken Richtung Badezimmer. Snape hob die Augen zur Decke und zählte bis drei. Dann erhob er sich vom Sofa, zog sein Jackett aus, legte es sorgfältig neben seine Krawatte und folgte ihr.

Ende

––––––––

An dieser Stelle noch einmal herzlichen Dank an Sun and Stars, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat, diese Geschichte Korrektur zu lesen und dabei noch etliche Fehler ausgemerzt hat. Vielen lieben Dank für Deine großartige Arbeit!


End file.
